Your Betrayal
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "When the news was brought to Punk's attention, he went on the hunt for security. Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins were brought in to be her security team, with the help of Paul Heyman, of course." AU. PunkxOCxAmbrose.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Milena.

A/N: Yes, I started another story. Right about here is where I insert my usual spiel about starting a new story. Enjoy! Review!

* * *

"Why were you late last night?"

"The snow storm slowed us down." Milena walked over to the dresser and pulled a shirt out. Sliding it over her head, she turned around to face him. Leaning against the dresser, she folded her arms across her chest and glared at Punk. "It's like I told you last night."

"When you saw it was snowing you guys should have left earlier!"

"Are you shitting me? We had to wait for the weather calm down in order to leave. Even when we did, it was still shitty outside!" She exclaimed. "All that matters is that I got home safe."

"I'm ecstatic that you got home safe." Punk now stood in front of Milena, his hands resting on her shoulders. "But I don't want you out like that again. Not with Jericho lurking about, just waiting for a slip up to get a hold of you."

"I'll be fine." She smiled, looking up at him. "I promise that nothing will happen to me."

"I know that you promise nothing will happen to you, but that doesn't mean you're safe." He shook her by the shoulders, trying to get her to understand. "Do you think Jericho cares about promises? He didn't give a shit six months ago when he had someone tamper with the brakes on your car!"

"Do you care?" She asked, smirking at her boyfriend. "Whenever you make a deal, do you think of the people involved?"

"This has nothing to do with me or my business!" He exclaimed, his fingernails digging into her shoulders now. "All of this has to do with your safety! If those guys cared about your well being or their own, they would have gotten you home on time last night!"

Placing her hands on his chest, she slightly pushed him away from her. Ignoring the pain in her shoulders, she glared at her boyfriend. How can he stand there and say this had nothing to do with him, when in fact, he had a little to do with it.

"It has everything to do with you!" Milena walked around him, her back now facing him. "He _never_ would have come after me had you not done what you did."

"You mean had I not started seeing you?" He growled, grabbing her by the arm, turning her around to face him. "Go on, say it! It's what you're hinting at! Just go ahead and say that had you not started dating me then you wouldn't be here right now! Jericho would be on someone else's nuts!"

"There you go twisting my words around!" She shouted in his face. "Me being with you is _not _the problem here! We were fine until six months ago. Think about what happened six months ago!"

"Nothing happened!" He growled. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Why are you so worried then, huh?" Milena tried to tug her arm out of his grip. "You freak out any time I leave the room. Do you know how awkward it is for me to go to the bathroom with someone following behind me and then standing outside the door?"

"It's for your protection!"

"It's one thing when I'm out in public, but it's a completely different thing when it's in our own house!" Milena spat, giving up her struggle to get out of his hold.

He was losing his patience with her. It seemed that all they were doing was fighting lately and it was usually about the same thing.

"I know you don't know the specifics." Punk finally said, trying to calm himself down. "Nor do you need to know them, Melina. All I want is for you to be safe. It's a dangerous world we live in. You know that!"

"I don't need them around the house!"

"You need them everywhere! You never know when you're going to need someone there for you. Just like I never know either." He tried to reason with her. "Please, just deal with this. Once things are settled, then maybe we can tone it down a bit. Until then, things are going to stay as they are."

"You treat me like I'm your kid!" Milena cried out. "I'm your girlfriend!"

Tightening his hold on her arm, he pushed her against the wall. His face mere inches from hers. "I'm doing this because I love you. Quit fighting me on this."

"I'm tired of fighting about this."

"Stop coming home late and quit fighting with me about it then." He sighed, letting her go. "I've got some things to work on today. I'll be home later on."

Milena nodded her head.

"Kofi and Colt are patrolling the outside grounds around the house and the neighborhood. Seth, Roman, and Dean are standing guard at the front door."

"Fine." She whispered. "I have to go Downtown later on. There are a few things I need to get for tonight."

"That's fine." He muttered.

With that he left her alone with her thoughts.

"Guys, I'm heading off to the warehouse." Punk said when he stepped outside. "Milena said something about going out later on. Keep an eye on her."

Roman only nodded his head.

"She's in good hands." Seth answered him.

"Yeah, that's why she wasn't home on time last night." He retorted. Looking around he realized that someone was missing. "Where's Ambrose?"

"Cigarette break."

"I pay him to guard her and he's on a cigarette break." Phil muttered, annoyed. "Keep an eye on her and don't stay out late."

The two men nodded their heads, saying nothing more as Punk walked off.

* * *

Gently pushing her against the wall, he cupped her face in his hands and swiftly pressed his lips against hers. He teased the corner of her mouth, slowly, making her wish for more of him. But when the teasing stopped and he further pressed his lips against hers, all the tenderness was gone. It was replaced by pure hunger and passion, causing each of their veins to burn with need. Giving in to their cravings, his hands tangled in her hair as her arms wrapped around his neck, pushing him closer to her, their movements became frenzied as the passion took over their senses.

"He'd kill us if he knew what we were doing." She whispered when the kiss broke.

She gently pushed him away from her and then looked around to make sure no one had seen them.

"He won't ever find out." He reassured her, tucking his hands in his pockets. "If he does, I'll make sure he doesn't do a thing to harm you."

Tilting her head to the side, she studied the man before her, wondering if he was being sincere. Despite, having known him for months, she still wasn't sure if she could trust him.

"I'm not sure if I believe you." The brunette muttered, her eyes burning into him.

Laughing, he reached out and gently grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her closer to him. The sudden warmth of her body against his made him forget all about the cold Chicago air. Staring down at her, he stopped laughing and quickly turned serious.

"Really, Milena?" He questioned, twisting a lock of her dark hair around his finger. "All these months have gone by and you still don't trust me. I'm a little offended, considering I'm your bodyguard and all."

Milena scoffed, grabbing his wrist and shoving it away from her hair. "I know you well enough to know you're full of shit, Dean."

"Am I?" Dean smirked. "Or am I genuinely worried about the potential danger we're putting ourselves in? Is it possible that I understand that we are putting ourselves in harms way and I don't care what happens to me? That my only need is to protect you."

Resting her palms on his chest, her dark eyes met with his blue ones. "Brilliant, Mr. Ambrose. I don't think Johnny Depp could have performed that as well as you."

"Six months and you still detest me." Dean frowned, shaking his head. "Really, Milena, what am I going to do with you?"

Dean Ambrose had fell into her lap soon after Jericho had taken an unusual interest in her. It was to the point that she couldn't go shopping or check the mail without Chris Jericho or one of his men following her around. When the news was brought to Punk's attention, he went on the hunt for security. Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins were brought in to be her security team, with the help of Paul Heyman, of course.

"Let's get going." She quickly changed the subject. "There's only so long Seth can distract Roman."

He gently grabbed her arm, bringing back to him. "Look, I know I'm not the most open guy in the world, but I genuinely want to protect you."

"Because you're paid to do so."

He sucked in his cheeks, lips pursed together and shaking his head slightly. "Nope." Dean connected his eyes with hers. "I want to protect you because I care a lot about you."

If he could substitute care with love, then he would have. She was frightened enough as it was and he didn't want to add more pressure on her. It was no secret to Dean, as well as Seth and Roman, that things between Milena and Phil weren't all that rosy. Many times they have heard their screaming matches end with Punk smashing something against the wall and Milena crying until she fell asleep.

"We better get going." The brunette whispered, pulling away from him. "The last thing I need is a fight with him again."

Tucking his hands in his jacket pockets, he followed her out of the alley. "Milena!"

Stopping for a second, she turned to face Dean and waited for him to catch up with her. Before she could react, he had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Without looking at her, he started walking them forward, his eyes looking straight ahead, searching for Roman and Seth.

"Don't get mad at me."

"I'm not mad." He nodded towards Seth. "I'm just doing my job."

"Dean."

"Don't worry about it, Milena." He let go of her and gently moved her towards Seth. "Get Melina in the car and wait for me. I'll be back in five minutes."

Seth took hold of her arm and ushered her into the car. Moving around to the other side of the car, he slid in next to her.

"Your lipstick is smeared."

She was ready to respond when the door was whipped open and Dean slid into the car, slamming the door shut in the process.

"Nice shade of lipstick, Dean." Seth laughed, inadvertently gaining Roman's attention. "What is it? Revlon Red?"

Glaring at him from the corner of her eye, Milena sharply elbowed Seth in the ribs. When her eyes met with his, she furrowed her eyebrows together in frustration, nodding towards Roman, who was now looking suspiciously at her and then Dean.

"Turn your head around, Roman." Dean smacked the back of seat in front of him. "There's nothing going on here."

Shaking his head, he turned back around and told the driver to start for home.

"Fix your lipstick." Seth whispered to Milena. Moving forward, he reached his arm over her and nudged Dean in the arm. "Wipe that shit off."

"I kind of like the color." He smirked, looking over at Milena.

Now she knew for a fact that he was pushing her buttons. Biting back her words, she opened her purse and pulled out a tissue. Without looking at him, she dropped it in his lap, hoping he would remove the evidence from his face.

"It doesn't suit your skin tone." Milena replied as she was fishing through her purse for her lipstick and compact mirror. "I suggest you wipe it off."

He wiped the traces of her lipstick of his face and then rolled the window down, throwing the tissue out.

"Really? Did you have to do that?"

Seth cringed inwardly, while Roman let out a sigh.

"Do what?"

"Throw that out the window. Why do it?"

"Because I can." He shrugged, leaning his head against the window.

"You know how I feel about that."

"You know how I feel about _a lot_ of things." Dean shot back with. "Do you see me getting mad at you?"

"What is the matter with you two?" Roman asked, turning to face them.

"Princess here thinks that just because we are her security team that we have to listen to her every word."

Blinking back her tears, she focused on the sight of the city in front of her. The longer she ignored Dean and his words, the quicker the trip home would be.

* * *

A/N: _'YES! YES! YES!'_ or **'NO! NO! NO!'**?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Milena.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who is following the story, I love you all! Enjoy. Review!

* * *

The sound of tattoo needles working buzzed through his ears as soon as he entered the tattoo shop. Smiling at the people behind the counter, Punk moved over to the door and allowed himself in the tattooing area. Greeting some of his workers, he headed straight for his office located in the back.

The sounds of idle conversation and the needles working died behind him as soon as he closed the door. Moving across his office, he sat behind his desk and turned the computer on. Waiting for the computer to boot up, he opened his desk drawer and looked at the reports dealing with a potential worker.

"Afternoon, Punk."

Looking up from the files, he looked up to see Paul Heyman moving to the chair in front of his desk.

"Paul." He greeted, his focus returning his attention to the files.

The older man shook his head in annoyance. Lately, business dealings hadn't been going as well as he would have wanted them to go. It seemed that his friend and business partner's attention had been elsewhere.

"Can you not let her bother you again? I really hate when you come to do business with _her _on your mind."

Dropping the files on his desk, Punk rubbed his hands over his eyes and then allowed them to fall away from his face. After confirming a thought, he sat forward, being sure to hold Paul's attention.

"She came home late last night and I was worried." He finally said. "We fought about it."

"Don't worry about her." Paul waved off his troubles. Reaching down into his briefcase, he dug out a manila envelope and slid it onto the desk. "Tommy Dreamer sent over a new proposition. I've looked over the details and it seems like a pretty good thing to get in on. In taking this deal, the streets would be better worked and more money can be brought in."

Curious to see what Tommy was trying to sell them this time, Punk tore open the envelope and perused the documents he held in his hands. Much to his dismay, every detail was the same as last time. Much like before, he wasn't willing to get in on this deal.

"No, Paul." He handed the papers back to him. "I told you last time and I'm telling you again, no. This is not a deal that I'm willing to get in on."

"Come on, Punk, how can you pass up a deal like this again?" He scoffed. "Look at the business Evan Bourne has been able to rake in after taking the deal from the Uso twins."

"I don't care about any of that, Paul." Punk shook his head. "I've seen what that stuff can do to people and I'm not going to be the one to spread the shit on the streets."

Paul was trying everything he could to get him to agree to the deal. There had to be a way to do it.

"You'll make more money importing and selling than you will with the casinos." He desperately commented. "Underground is fine. Even robbing trucks and selling the things in at a discount are great, but this _is_ better. You don't have to worry about getting into trouble. Dreamer has got connections with the police departments from here to California! You won't have to worry about getting caught. Especially with Senator Cena and Judge Bryan on your payroll."

Punk shook his head, still adamant about not getting in on the deal. Getting caught or having to do some jail time didn't intimidate him in the least bit.

"I told you no drug deals." Punk slammed his hands against his desk. "I don't care what it is, I'm not doing it! I told Tommy, as well as you, that I didn't want in on it. I'm fine with what I'm doing."

"What you're doing is fine, but you can do better. _Everybody_ in the city will fear you." Paul tried convince him. "Chris Jericho doesn't even live here and people fear him. _You _fear him."

Rising from his seat and moving around his desk, Punk leaned down so that he was eye to eye with Paul. Glaring at him, he spoke slowly to make his point clear.

"I _do not_ fear anyone, Paul. Least of all Chris Jericho." He growled. "He did something very stupid when he tried to kill Milena. He did something stupid when he opened his mouth concerning my business."

"He's one upped you." He tried to hold his annoyance back. Milena, it _always_ came back to her lately. "For you to do that, you can have a hand in running in one of the biggest drug empires in America. With you doing work in the underground and with all the people that drop by, we'll be able to pull it off."

Grabbing Paul by his suit lapels, he pulled him up to his feet. "No drug rings. Growing up I had to live with parents who were drugged up and drunk a majority of the time. I lost my sister to a heroine overdose. I've seen the destruction that shit causes and I will _not _be responsible for it leaking out onto the streets."

"Okay, okay." He finally relented. "I'll tell Tommy we aren't interested."

Nodding, Punk let go of Paul and backed away from him. "Glad to see you see things my way." He smiled. "Sit back down. We have more business to get through."

Sighing, Paul sat down, deciding to let the matter go for the moment. He had to get him to agree somehow, but until then the most he could do was follow along. Swallowing back his words, he nodded, waiting for Punk to continue.

"Before you came I was looking over Antonio Cesaro's files." He tapped the documents that were laid out in front him. "He recently moved to America from Switzerland and has managed underground casinos in his native country. From the work he has done and from the people he has worked with, I think he'll be a great asset for our Florida operation."

"Fly him out and we'll talk to him." Paul suggested.

"I've got-"

He was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Noticing that Milena was calling him, he answered the call, gesturing to Paul that he would be with him in a minute.

"I'm working, babe." He answered. "What's wrong?"

Paul rolled his eyes, frustrated with the interruption. This girl had honestly been more problematic for their business than his last few girlfriends. Unlike the girls before her, Punk seemed to genuinely love her and that sickened Paul. She was a distraction over the last couple of years, more so these last few months if someone were to ask him, and that meant she had to go.

"We'll talk about this later on." He sighed, leaning into the chair. "Yes, I remember that we have that dinner tonight. We'll talk about it. Okay, I'll see you later on tonight. I love you too."

"I love you too." Paul mimicked when he hung up the phone. "Really? I'm surprised you aren't sick of her yet."

"Shut it, Paul." Punk seethed, glaring at him.

"She's interfering with business."

"I'm not discussing this anymore." He replied. "Like I was saying, I've got Ziggler working on finding out more about him. When I get more information, I'll have you contact him."

"What will you be doing?"

"I've been hearing some suspicious things about Del Rio lately." Punk shrugged. "I need to check into those rumors and see what's going on."

Paul was ready to say something when the door was opened and Rey poked his head in. "Punk, there's someone here to see you."

"Thanks, Rey. I'll be out there in a minute." Punk said as he rose to his feet. "Keep an eye on the games tonight. I'll expect a full report about the earnings tomorrow morning."

–

"What was the deal with you and Milena earlier?"

Roman had agreed to stand guard at the house, while Kofi and Colt were called down to Punk's office. Ultimately, it was left up to Dean and Seth to patrol the outside grounds. Much to Dean's dismay.

"She still doesn't trust me." He muttered, his eyes scanning the grounds. "It's been six months, Seth. We should be past that by now."

"She's still having a tough time dealing with almost getting killed, Dean. That isn't something she is going to get over at the snap of your fingers." Seth pointed out. "You know better than I do that she isn't crazy about us shielding her from Punk's business."

"That's something else that bugs me. Milena doesn't even know the half of what he does and she's always quick to forgive him!"

"AHA!" Seth smiled, throwing up his index finger. "That's the problem. You're jealous that she is with him."

"No, I'm mad that she only comes to me when there's a problem." He sighed, pulling his cigarettes out of his jacket pocket. "I'm confused, also. If she doesn't trust me, then why does she come to me?"

"I don't understand why she would want to be with you when you're no better than Punk."

Lighting his cigarette, he quickly tucked his lighter in his pocket and then took a drag from his cigarette. Pinching it between his fingers, he dropped his hand down to his side.

"I want to tell her that!" He groaned. "I want to tell her that I'm different as well. That I wouldn't intentionally put her in danger."

"In this world we live in, it's hard. If she were ever to leave Punk for you, then you both would be in constant danger." He tried to reason with him. "It's better you both stop things before _more_ problems arise."

"Did you think those thoughts hadn't crossed my mind, Seth?" He asked before bringing his cigarette to his lips.

"Judging by the circumstances, oh and that one time I walked in on you guys getting ready to do the horizontal polka, I would think that you didn't. Neither did she." He stopped walking and turned around to look over at the house and pointed towards it. "Up there is a woman who is slowly finding out just how dangerous her boyfriend's job is. Sure, she knew before, but now that her life has been threatened, she is afraid and insecure. Things with Punk are tense, so she's coming to you for the comfort he is failing to give her. You said yourself that she doesn't trust you, but she still has to see something in you that keeps her coming back to you seeking comfort. Milena says she doesn't trust you, but I think, deep down inside, that she really does. It just scares her, so she's trying to put up a front."

Dean followed Seth's gaze to the house and looked straight at the window that was hers. In that room, she shared tender moments with Punk, and lately, very many arguments. That was the room in which she cried, but later pulled herself together so nobody would know. In that room, all of her insecurities ate her alive, making her all the more vulnerable.

"I want to protect her." Dean gazed at the window as if he could see through the closed curtains. "That's what I'm doing and what I'm going to continue to do. Because I'm paid to do it."

"Is that you or her talking?"

"Mostly me, but some of her, as well." He brought his cigarette back to his lips. "She drives me fucking crazy. I shouldn't care about her, but it's hard not to."

"I've known you for years and I've never seen you this worked up over a woman." Seth smirked. "You take too much interest in her. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with her."

Tearing his focus off the house, he tossed his cigarette butt to the ground and turned on his heel. "Come on, we've got make sure the grounds are clear."

Looking after his friend, Seth only shook his head. He knew that neither Milena or Dean were going to break things off, despite his urge for them to do so. While, he wasn't entirely sure of Milena's feelings for Dean, he knew that Dean did love her. Otherwise, he wouldn't worry so much. Because of that love, they all may very well get killed.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to get Milena in the chapter, but I was unable to get her part right. She'll be back in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Milena.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone following the story! I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far! Enjoy. Review.

* * *

"I need you guys to do something for me tonight."

"What is it?" Colt asked, plopping down into the chair.

"I need you to keep an eye on Alex Riley." Punk sighed, leaning forward. "Something fishy is going on."

"He co-owns the brothel just on the other side of town, right?" Colt asked.

"Yes."

"What's the big deal?" Kofi shrugged. "He comes by to play a few games of Black Jack from time to time."

"That's all fine and dandy." Punk rested his elbows atop his desk. "It's not fine when he's unknowingly trying to recruit the wives and girlfriends of many influential people. It's sure as hell not all right when he's trying to recruit the women that work there. Rosa and Aksana have come by and complained about him twice in the last three days."

Colt nodded his head. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"I want him taken care of if he so much as glances at them the wrong way."

"You got it."

"You're dismissed." Punk waved Colt off, but quickly gestured for Kofi to stay behind. "I need you to do something else for me."

"What's that?"

"Keep an eye on Paul." He said, leaning back into his chair. "I've noticed that there have been shortages over the last few weeks. I'm not sure if it's him or if it's one of the counters stealing money."

"Consider it done." Kofi smiled. "Anything else?"

"Just take note of suspicious activity." Punk ordered. "I expect you here tomorrow afternoon with a report."

"Sounds good." Kofi rose to his feet. "Did you want us to wait for you?"

"You guys can go ahead. I needed to stop somewhere on the way home and get something for Milena."

"Another fight, huh?"

"Yes." Punk growled. "Don't forget to do your job tonight."

* * *

His statuesque form was starting to annoy her. Not once had he uttered a word to her, nor has he blinked. Since she was stuck with them for the time being, she would have preferred to have Seth stand guard. At least he joked around with her.

"Don't let Dean bother you."

Milena stopped what she was doing and looked around her. Was there somebody else in the room with them? Turning her head about, when she saw no one else was around, she focused her attention on Roman.

"Are you talking to me?" Milena asked, pointing at herself.

"Yes, I'm talking to you." Roman slightly laughed. "Who else would I be talking to?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "You really don't talk much."

"I'm not here to socialize." He rationalized. "I'm here to make sure you're protected."

"At least someone admits it." Milena muttered under her breath.

Turning to face her, he tilted his head to the side, paying closer attention to her facial expressions. She looked more upset than annoyed.

"He just likes to get under your skin." He sighed, leaning against the wall. "Don't let him get to you."

"Why would I let him get to me?" She asked, her voice breaking a bit.

"You just seemed frustrated with him on the way home." Roman shrugged, walking over to the window. "No need to get jumpy, Milena. Relax."

"You're right. I need to relax."

"Ignore-"

"Shift change." Dean interrupted as he walked into the room. "Seth would rather you patrol the neighborhood with him. Apparently, I scare some of the kids in the area."

"Are you going to be okay with him?" Roman asked, looking at Milena.

Dean looked from Roman to Milena in confusion. He was with her for an hour. There was no way they could have formed that much of an understanding. Especially when Milena refused to trust him and refused to believe that he genuinely cared about her. The longer he thought about it, the more frustrated he became.

"I'll be fine." Milena answered, looking at Dean.

When he was sure Roman was gone, he crossed over to where she was sitting. He grabbed her by the shoulders when he reached her. Pulling her from her spot on the couch, he looked down at her, his eyes blazing with anger.

"What the hell was that?"

"Nothing." She shoved him away from her, only to grow angry when he didn't move an inch.

"Why is it that I don't believe you?"

"Because you're crazy!" Milena exclaimed, glaring up at him. "He misunderstood what happened on the way home today. All he told me was to ignore you."

Feeling himself calm down, he dropped his hands down to his sides. "I'm sorry."

"What is it with you guys and grabbing me by the shoulders?" She tried to roll the pain out of her shoulders. "I swear they're going to be bruised by the end of the day."

"I'm sorry." He apologized again. "I just got so-"

"Jealous." She finished his sentence. "I can tell."

"No, not jealous. I just got frustrated." Dean sighed. "I just let my thoughts get the best of me."

Her hands gently cupped Dean's face. "I don't know what's going on here, but I like it."

"What do we have here?"

"I don't know." Milena whispered, her eyes never leaving his. "You tell me."

He moved his hands to her sides, pulling her to him. "You don't want me to tell you."

"Because you don't know either."

Chuckling, he broke away from her. He _knew_ exactly what they had and he wasn't sure if he wanted to say anything. If she had to ask him, then Milena obviously hadn't been paying attention to what was going on between them.

"I do know."

"Because you're so sure." She muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Why don't you tell me what we have?" He asked. "Tell me what is going on in that pretty little head of yours."

Tilting her head to the side, Milena looked at the man before her, contemplating if she should say anything.

"Well?" Dean asked, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"You and I, we're opposites." Milena motioned between them. "You have this way of being both dark and vulnerable all at once. It intrigues, showing me that you do have a soft side. It's just hard for you to show. Well, I...ever since this mess with Jericho started, things have been going down hill. Punk and I are constantly fighting. Roman follows me to the bathroom."

"Roman follows you to the bathroom?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You know what I mean." She glared at him. "I don't know. Things just seem to be rough right now and I really can't handle it."

"No kidding." Dean smirked.

"In the midst of all of this, there's you and I." Milena moved over to him. "You just make me feel better and if I take a close look at you, I see the same thing in your eyes. You seem so relaxed, so at peace like I do. I know I said I can't trust you, but I lied, I know I can. All this time has gone by and you know me better than anyone else. I feel so at ease with you."

"So I'm your security blanket?"

"No, that's not what I meant." She anxiously replied. "I know I'm confusing you. Hell, I'm confusing myself."

"Tell me what it is that you want?" Dean asked, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I just need to hear something solid from you. Anything that will help me hold onto whatever sanity I have left."

Chewing on her lower lip, Milena wondered if she should tell him what she felt. Would he stay or go if she told him?

"I just need someone to love me. To tell me that everything will be all right."

Right at that moment his phone rang, ruining the moment that they were finally having. Telling her it would be a minute, he answered the phone.

"What is it?" Dean growled.

Milena watched as his entire demeanor changed. His face puffed out in anger, his breathing seemed to grow ragged. The muscles in his neck tensed up with anger.

"We'll be right out." He said, then ended the call. "Wade has been spotted."

* * *

A/N: I leave you here.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Milena.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who is following the story, I love you all! I have a bit of filler for you, but I'm promise the next chapter will get better. Enjoy. Review.

* * *

"Wade Barrett?" She struggled to utter his name. "Tall British guy."

Dean nodded his head. "That's the one."

Her eyes drifted shut as she fought to keep her tears back. Clenching her fists at her sides, she bit down on her lip to fight the urge scream. Her body started to shake involuntarily as fear took over her senses.

"Milena?" Dean tried to reach out to her, only for his hands to be smacked away. "I need you to open your eyes."

"No." She shook her head.

"I need you to get yourself together." He slowly spoke as he approached her. "We need to get out of here."

"He's out there." The tears streaked her face. "I can't go anywhere, Dean. We can't leave."

Cupping her face with his hands, he wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Stop crying, babe. I really need you to relax."

"You don't understand." Milena shook her head. "I can't let him see me. He can't get me. If he gets a hold of me, no one will _ever_ see me again."

"That's why we need to get out of here." He repeated. "I need you to open your eyes and calm down. The sooner you do this, the quicker we can leave."

"I can't, Dean."

"Yes, you can." He soothed her. "You're going to be with me, Milena. I promise that no one is going to harm you as long as I'm around."

His hands fell down to his sides when she opened her eyes. Relief washed through him when Milena laced her hands with his and tightened her hold on it. Briefly smiling, he reassured her that she would be fine.

"Where are we going?"

A loud bang resounded through the house. Stopping in their tracks, they looked at each other and then behind them.

"Go without me." He shoved the car keys in her free hand, quickly giving her the address. "I'll be there as soon as I'm done here."

"I'm not-"

Wade had come out of nowhere, taking them both down. Ignoring the pain in his back, Dean got up to his feet and took Wade down to the ground. One hand wrapped around his throat, while the other clenched into a fist, repeatedly striking his jaw.

Struggling to catch her breath, Milena tried to get to her feet. The pain in her ribs made it difficult for her to move much. Falling back to the ground, she braced herself on the palms of her hands and she began to slowly crawl towards Dean and Wade. Her voice weakly calling out to him.

Wade's hand eagerly inched towards his gun that was nearby. If he could grab it, then he could get away from this lunatic and deliver the message he had been told to deliver. Feeling around for the gun, he finally got a hold of it.

"Go!" He screamed, taking his eyes off Wade.

Using the distraction to his advantage, Wade was quick to strike Dean on the side of the head with the butt of the gun repeatedly. The younger man slumped over and fell to the floor, blood trickling from his temple.

"You dirty piece of shit!" Wade shouted, kicking Dean in the ribs. "Did you really think you could take me down? Huh?"

"Stop it." Milena muttered, staggering to her feet. "Leave him alone."

His eyes swung in her direction, as if he just remembered she was there. Rubbing his hands together, he moved towards the brunette.

"Milena. Milena. Milena." Wade chirped, moving towards her. "What mess have you gotten yourself into this time?"

The sounds of glass crunching under his shoes filled her ears. Each crunch warned her that he was getting closer to her. The closer he got, the worse off she was. Alarms rang all around her to run, but she remained in place. More out of fear than anything else.

"He didn't do anything to you."

"He hit me." He smirked.

Before Milena could run off, he grabbed her by the arm and violently pushed her against the wall. With one hand wrapped around her throat and the other tangled in her hair, he made sure to apply pressure on each area, making it impossible to turn her attention away from him.

"You've got yourself in a big mess this time." He whispered, his face inches away from hers. "Unlike last time, there is no one here to save you, Milena. You're all alone."

Little stars were starting to form in front of her eyes. The lack of oxygen was making her feel lightheaded. She fought hard to keep herself alert. If she even dared pass out, there was no chance of her being in familiar territory when she came around again.

"You need to be awake for this." He loosened his hold on her throat some. "I need you to hear this. You better pay attention because I'm going to need you to spread this message."

"Punk fucked with the wrong person when he turned Chris in." Wade growled. "This isn't over. Not by a long shot."

"Fuck you." She gasped.

His grip on her throat tightened again. Lifting her head from against the wall, he brought it towards him and the quickly sent her head against the wall again.

"I'd be glad too, but, unfortunately, that's not in the plans today." He smirked. "Maybe next time."

A burning feeling was coursing through Milena's head, making it hard for her to focus. It felt as if blood was trickling from the top of her head and slowly down her spine. The idea of blood dripping internally made her feel queasy.

"Did you hear a word I said?" He demanded, his fist connecting with her mouth. "You fucking tell him to be ready to own up to what he has done. He's in debt to Chris and you can guarantee that he is going to pay."

From the corner of her eye, Milena could see that Dean was slowly coming around. Relieved that he was still alive, she forced herself to focus on the Brit in front of her.

"I'll. Tell. Him." She choked out.

"Good girl." He smiled, then kissed her. "Something for you to dream about."

When he let her go, Milena fell down to the floor. With tears streaking her face, one arm wrapped around her midsection, while she wrapped her other hand around the back of her head. It was hard for her to decide which pain was worse.

"Jericho is right to have it in for you." He licked his lips. "You're sweet. Probably good in bed, too. Until next time, love."

Fighting the urge to vomit all over the floor, she forced herself to crawl across the hall. Her main concern was getting to Dean and checking on him. As she reached him, she couldn't help but feel like this was her fault. Had she listened to him, then none of this would have happened.

Just as she reached him, Seth and Roman rushed to them.

"Shit!" Seth cursed. "I told you he wasn't leaving!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know he would come back?" Roman growled.

"Not right now." Milena faintly spoke. "Get us out of here."

Everything around her faded to black.

* * *

"Do you have the money?"

"I have it." He smirked, reaching into his coat pocket. "Now, I'm done."

Chris watched as he tossed the money on desk, landing with a small thud. Reaching his arm across the desk, he then handed it to his associate standing nearby.

"You're done?" The Canadian mocked him. "No, you see, you're not done until I say so. With that said, I'm going to need you to skim more money for me. The more you take, the quicker Punk will be out of business."

"I doubt he'll go out."

"Underground gambling is for suckers." Chris sneered. "Besides, I've heard that he's turned Tommy Dreamer down twice already. Drugs are becoming big for business. That fool refuses to touch something that is a gold mine."

"And?"

"The people who associate with Punk will get bored with him. These same people are big on searching for a high. Many of these people have actually come to me for something from time to time."

"He's feeding off their sickness for gambling."

"I'm feeding off their sickness for a high."

"As long as it's like that, then there will always be room for both of you."

"That's where you are wrong." Chris smiled. "As long as I have you working over there, then things will be aces."

"I don't understand."

"There are some things I need you to do for me." He leaned back into his chair. "Keep taking the money for me as you are."

"And?"

"I need you to contact Senator Cena and Judge Bryan for me. I know that they're close friends and business partners of Punk. All you have to do is poison their minds against him."

"Easier said than done."

"Those two think drugs are evil and dirty, as well. If they hear that Punk is going to deal drugs out onto the streets of Chicago, then they'll shut him down. Cena will back off and take all of his prospects with him. Bryan will more than likely send the Chicago PD over to Punk and have him shut down."

Understanding where this was going, he nodded his head and then rose to his feet. "I'll get to work on that as soon as I can."

"Good, good." The blonde nodded his head. "You've been making it so that it looks like Paul has been behind this."

"He has his suspicions."

"Excellent." He templed his hands underneath his chin. "How are things with Milena?'

"Strained."

"Perfect." He smiled. "Are those three buffoons still hovering around her?"

"Always."

"They need to be taken care of."

He only nodded his head. While, he knew better than to ask questions, he just had to know why Chris was so interested in Milena. Sure, there was that whole incident where he tampered with her car. But a reason was never given. As far as he knew there hasn't been an attempt on her life since then. All they had been doing was watching her closely and he couldn't help but wonder why. The whole situation left him confused and feeling out of place.

"I just have a question for you."

"What's that?"

"Why have you taken such an interest in her?"

Chris only smiled. "That's a story for another day."

* * *

A/N: I leave you here.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Milena.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone following the story. I love you all! Enjoy. Review!

* * *

By the time he got to the hospital, Punk was beyond furious. Those three were paid to protect Milena and what happens? She gets assaulted by one of Jericho's men.

"What room is she in?" He growled, looking at Seth. "Where is she?"

"End of the hall, third door on your right." He pointed towards the room. "Roman is in there with her."

"Good to know that you guys are doing your job now." Punk spat. "We'll talk about this later."

Seth said nothing as he turned on his heel and walked off. He watched as Punk angrily walked down the hall. His eyes were probably narrowed into slits, just daring someone to talk to him. Shaking his head, he sat back down, waiting on word of Dean's condition.

"Out of the room." He snarled, pointing back towards the door. "I want to be alone with her."

"She's out." Roman sighed. "She's had a traumatic experience, Punk."

"Get out."

Roman said nothing more as he walked past Punk. Closing the door behind him, he stood in front of it, being sure no one but the nurse or doctor went in. If Wade had the gall to show up to the house and do this, there was no telling where else he could appear.

"How long has he been in there?" Seth asked, walking up to him.

"About an hour." Roman kept his gaze straight ahead. "How's Dean doing?"

"He has four bruised ribs and a concussion." Seth sighed. "He needed twelve stitches."

"Are they letting him out tonight?"

"The hospital's keeping him overnight. How's she doing?"

"She has bruised ribs, a lacerated lip, and a concussion." Roman rattled off. "They're keeping her overnight, too."

"I told you he wasn't leaving."

"We followed him out of the neighborhood." He muttered. "There wasn't a sure way to know that he was going to come back."

"Of course there was. He's a waste of skin working for Chris Jericho." Seth spat, folding his arms across his chest. "He got away with too much."

"We'll get him." Roman muttered. "You can guarantee it."

Seth didn't miss the anger in Roman's voice. Trying to fight a smirk, he turned to his friend. "Someone is beginning to show a human side. You're beginning to care about Milena."

Roman said nothing as his eyes connected with a nurse walking past him. Smiling at her, his gaze followed her as she walked by and continued down the hall. When she disappeared out of sight, he made a mental note to find her later on and then turned to Seth.

"We fucked up on the job today." He pointed out. "One of us should have gone back to the house and helped Dean get her out of the house. The other should have trailed Wade and made sure was really leaving."

"Dwelling on it isn't going to change things." Seth sighed. "We'll try just have to stay on our toes."

"Damn right you will."

The two men turned around to see that Punk had opened the door and was getting ready to step out of the room. He poked his head in to tell Milena he would be right back and then closed the door behind him. Stepping further out into the hall, he turned to face Roman and Seth. Folding his arms across his chest, he just glared at the two men.

"How's Ambrose doing?"

Seth quickly told him about Dean's condition, trying to drag it out as long as possible. The longer he dragged it out, the longer he could put off them getting their asses chewed out.

"Okay, okay." Punk nodded. "Explain why my girlfriend is in there and why one of my associates is on the other side of the floor?"

"Wade showed up today."

His eyes widened in shock. There had been no physical threat on Milena in the last six months. The most that had been done was that Chris had her followed around. In turn, for her protection, Punk had hired these three men. As the months dragged on, it seemed as if the threat had worn off.

"If you knew he showed up, why the fuck was she in the house?" He dropped his hands to his sides, clenching his fists in the process. "How come it didn't occur to you to get her out of there?"

"Dean was with her." Seth spoke up. "I called as soon as we saw Wade. He said he would get her out."

"You guys found them in the house?"

"In the back hallway to be exact. Dean was passed out and Milena was damn near close to it." Roman sighed. "We brought them here as soon as possible."

"They must have been on their way out when Wade attacked."

Punk nodded his head. "You three are going to need to keep a closer eye on her. I'm going to beef up on security around the house. Obviously, Jericho is playing hard now."

Seth wished Dean was there to hear what Punk just said. He could almost imagine him screaming at Punk that he had been playing hard for a while now. All he was doing was biding his time, waiting for the perfect moment for a slip up. He could almost see him slipping up about his relationship, for the lack of a better word, with Milena. Maybe, it was better that he wasn't there.

"Don't for one fucking minute let her out of your sight."

They nodded their heads.

"Stand guard." He stepped past them and opened the door.

Walking back into the room, Punk softly closed the door behind him and then crossed over to Milena's bed. Sitting in the chair next to it, he laced his hand with hers. Smiling in her direction, he smoothed out her hair with his free hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got bit by a semi." Milena whispered. "How's Dean doing?"

"Twelve stitches, a concussion, and four bruised ribs." He listed off. "They're keeping him overnight."

"Is he awake?"

"I didn't ask."

Her eyes drifted shut, trying to prevent the tears from spilling out of her eyes. This had been all her fault. Had she left when he told her to, then they wouldn't be stuck in the hospital now.

"It's all going to be okay." Punk tried to smile. "Wade, Chris, nobody is going to hurt you ever again. I promise you that."

Little by little, she inched herself up on the bed. When she felt like the room finally stopped spinning, she opened her eyes and turned her head towards her boyfriend.

"Wade had a message from Chris." Her voice quivered in fear.

"What's that?" He asked, trying to control his anger.

"You have a debt to pay." She said. "There was more, but it hurts to think right now."

"I can't believe Dean didn't get you out of there." He shook his head, ignoring the words she just spoke. "It's what he is supposed to do."

"Don't blame him for this." Milena snapped. "He told me to leave without him, but I couldn't."

"Why didn't you leave then?"

"Everything happened so fast."

What was she supposed to say? That she didn't want to leave without Dean because she was in love with him.

"It's fine." His blood was boiling. "I'll check with Dean to see what happened."

"My word isn't enough for you." Milena bit back. "I can't be trusted."

"It's not that, Milena." Punk growled, rising to his feet. "This is business and he didn't take care of it."

"Business." She muttered, rolling her eyes. "It's always business with you."

"You know it isn't."

"Really?" Milena questioned, looking up at him. "Then where are you going?"

His eyes skipping guiltily away from her was all she needed from him.

"That's all the answer I need." Milena folded her arms across her chest. "Have a good business meeting tonight."

"Don't do this, babe." Punk started. "Please, don't be this way."

"What way?" The brunette asked, annoyed. "I'm in the hospital, banged up, and you're going to leave me here alone."

"Seth and Roman are here." Punk pointed towards the door. "Dean is across the hall."

Leaning over he quickly pressed his lips to hers. "I'm really sorry. I promise that I'll make it up to you."

He heard her sniffles as he walked out the room. Shutting his eyes, he leaned his head against the door in frustration. There had to be a way to handle Jericho and salvage his relationship with Milena.

"Don't leave her alone." He looked between the two men. "Her doctor and nurse are the only ones allowed in there."

* * *

Being cooped up in that small, bland hospital room was starting frustrate him. The noises from the TV and voices from the hallway were starting to annoy him. He needed to see Milena to make sure that she was doing all right. Sure, Seth had told him of her condition, but he needed to see for himself.

Pulling any wires that were coming out of his arm, he threw his feet over the side of the bed and rested them on the floor. Gripping onto the side of the hospital bed, his eyes snapped shut as he lowered his head and waited for the nausea that rushed over him to subside.

When he felt well enough, he got up and slowly started his way out of the room. Reaching the doorway, he stopped for a moment and then continued across the hall.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ambrose, but you have to stay in your room. You're not allowed to walk around."

He glared at the hospital attendant. "Get lost."

"You have to go back to your room."

Dean said nothing more as he passed the nurse's station and moved over to where Seth and Roman were.

"How is she?"

"I told you." Seth sighed. "Get back to your room. You shouldn't be up."

"Thank you, Nurse Rollins." He growled, stretching his arm towards the door knob. "I just want to make sure that she's fine and then I'll make the long journey back to my room."

"Why do you care so much, Ambrose?" Roman asked. "You've never cared this much about an assignment."

"I fee like it's my fault that I didn't get her out of there sooner." Dean shrugged. "I just want to check on her. My conscience won't let me sleep until I know she's fine."

"You have a concussion, you can't sleep."

"You've never had a conscience." Seth stared a hole through Dean, hoping he'd get the hint. "As soon as you're both released tomorrow, you can see how she's doing."

Glancing at his friends, he only shook his head. Pushing the door open, he walked inside and allowed it to close behind him. He pressed his back against the door, allowing his blue eyes to drink her in.

"Shit." He cursed as he crossed the floor. "Milena, what the hell happened to you?"

"You really know how to make a girl feel better." Milena smirked as she wiped her tears away. "He got a hold of me."

Dean sat on the edge of her bed. "What did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it." The brunette lightly shook her head. "I can't, Dean. Just thinking of it sends me into hysterics."

Getting up, he moved to the head of her bed. Leaning against the bed, he rested his hand on the mattress. "I should have gotten you out of there sooner. This is my fault. I promised to protect you from him and I didn't."

Her eyes fell on the bandage on the side of his head, little dried spots of blood were speckled here and there. His other arm was wrapped protectively around his midsection, trying to alleviate any pain that he was feeling in his ribs.

"I should have left when you told me to." She whispered, cupping the side of his face. "We both should have left right away. It's my fault that we didn't. Had we left, then Wade would have missed us and neither of us would be here right now. You did what you could."

"Milena.."

"I don't want to hear it." Her eyes focused on his. "I just want to forget it ever happened."

"We can't forget." He sighed. "I doubt this is the last time we're going to see him."

Wade's words rushed to her again. The menacing way in which he spoke caused her to shake in fear. Just the idea of him knowing where she was terrified her and suddenly she didn't feel as safe anymore.

"I can't do this, Dean." Milena cried.

Inching his face towards her, he pressed his lips to hers. Her lips against his made everything all the more better. He was real and more importantly she was too. Anything that happened earlier on seemed to disappear and all that mattered was them.

"Remember how you said that you just wanted someone to love you, someone to tell you that everything is going to be all right?" He whispered against her lips. "Do you?"

"Yes."

"I'll be here to love you." He replied. "Everything will be all right. I'll be there to hold you when you need me and I'll always be there to make sure no one hurts you anymore."

* * *

A/N: More good stuff to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Milena.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone following the story. I love you all! I hope you enjoy. Review.

* * *

"I kept an eye on Paul all night last night." Kofi said as he sat down. "It was business as usual for him. He watches the workers on the floor and he checks on the counters."

"He didn't touch any of the money?"

"Not even a penny." Kofi pointed out. "If you ask me, I think he was on the look out for someone though."

Intrigued, Punk sat forward. "What do you mean?"

Before he could get his answer, the waitress came over to take their orders. They quickly ordered their food and then returned to their original conversation when she disappeared.

"Brad was moving in and out of the counting room quite frequently last night." He revealed. "To my knowledge, he didn't touch a cent either."

"How can you be sure?"

"I went to check on the earnings shortly before close and everything was in order." Kofi said, handing a folded piece of paper to Punk. "Those are the numbers from the beginning of the night until close."

He stuffed the paper in his back pocket. "I'll look over these and compare it to the numbers from last week."

The waitress soon returned with their food. She quickly set the plates down in front of them and then left.

"Wade got into the house yesterday." Punk started to tell Kofi. "He assaulted Dean and Milena."

"Are they all right?"

"They were in the hospital overnight." Punk said, cutting into his food. "They each had concussions and bruised ribs. Dean needed twelve stitches."

"Shit." He cursed. "What are you going to do next?"

"I'm going to beef up on security."

"That's your solution? Get more security." Kofi's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "She could have been killed and that's all you're going to do?"

"It's not the only thing I'm going to do." He placed his fork on the table. "Jericho made his move, so now I'm going to make mine."

"That is?"

"We'll talk about it at the office." He got up. "I need to get home and call Daniel. We missed his dinner party last night and I need to tell him why. I want to be home before Milena gets there."

They each threw some money on the table and walked out of the diner without looking back.

* * *

Wade was all smiles as he entered the house. Greeting the maids that were working in the foyer, he sauntered passed them and went straight for Chris' office. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him and headed straight for the chair placed in front of the desk.

"What's got you all smiles this morning?"

"Let's just say everything went according to plan." Wade's smile widened as he sat down. "That bitch and one of those guards landed in the hospital after I left."

"Did she get my message?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good." Chris nodded his head. "With her in the hospital then Punk got the grander part of the message."

"Not entirely." The Brit smirked. "He wasn't at the hospital for long, maybe an hour or an hour and a half. He sure was quick to leave."

"You keep following her around." He ordered Wade. "I want to know every detail of her day and the going ons of things between her and Punk. The son of a bitch needs to learn not to mess with me."

"I have no problem with that." Wade smugly replied. "Up close, Milena sure is a pretty little thing. I wonder how Punk ever landed her."

Sighing, Chris sat forward. "Your guess is as good as mine, Wade. Don't let her looks take you off guard. I _need_ her brought to me in one piece when the time is right. Until I say so, keep a low profile."

Wade nodded his head. "Anything else?"

"Do you know if he planted the heroin in the house?"

"He called me on the way over this morning." He told the older man. "Everything is set in place and soon enough he'll give Senator Cena and Judge Bryan a call."

"Punk is getting everything he deserves." Chris smirked. "I like how he thought I would forget all about him when I got out of prison. Had he not turned me in, then I wouldn't have lost all my business. I wouldn't have to work so hard to get everything back!"

Exhaling a deep breath, Chris grabbed the picture of his wife that sat on his desk. Gripping the frame in his hands, he sat back as he drank in her image. He slowly began to speak again, his blue eyes never leaving the image.

"More importantly, this is for Kelly. If Punk hadn't tipped off the police and told them of my underground gambling scheme and my plans to sell drugs, then she wouldn't have killed herself." He felt his anger coming back. "I had such a big thing going on and he took it all away from me. I lost it all when I was sentenced! She couldn't handle being alone or handle all the police questioning, so Kelly killed herself. My job, my wife, I lost everything because of Punk and it's time he learns to never fuck with me."

Placing the frame back on the desk, he brought his eyes back to Wade. "Do what you've been doing and when the time is right, everything will come to a head."

"Punk will get exactly what he deserves." Wade smiled, getting up. "I've got to get going now. I have an early morning delivery to do across town."

"Make sure you keep an eye on him too." He told Wade. "I think the little shit is stealing some of the money he's supposed to give to us."

"I'll have Christian look into it."

"That's fine."

"Have you looked into the file on Miz's brothel?"

"I haven't had the chance to look at it yet." Wade admitted. "I'll be sure to do it and get back to you on it later. Though, I do think it would be a good investment."

"We'll talk later." Chris waved him off. "Keep me updated on Milena. They're probably out of the hospital by now."

* * *

Going inside of the house seemed like a tremendous task. Just the thought of it caused her to tremble. She had lived in that house for three years now and Milena had never been afraid to go inside. After what happened with Wade yesterday, she wasn't so sure that it was safe to go inside anymore.

"Relax." Dean whispered in her ear. "I'll be there with you."

Wade's words played through her mind over and over again. The menacing way in which he had spoke made her believe that he would make good on his word. Even with everyone around, Milena knew that he would find a way to her again. Except, when he came to her next, she knew Wade would bring her to Jericho, where something worse would happen.

"I don't want to stay there. He's going to find a way back to me. I know he will."

"I'm sure Punk is working on something." Seth said as he stopped at the light. "Roman is at the house right now and no one suspicious has been seen around the neighborhood. We're all clear, so you're safe."

"He'll find a way around it, Seth." She practically cried. "He did yesterday! He tricked you guys into thinking he had left and then turned around and came back. Jericho's playing hard this time! Who knows what he could do next time?"

"Don't get hysterical."

"Hysterical?" Milena questioned. "You guys didn't hear what he said to me! I have every right to get crazy."

Seth's gaze connected with hers in the rearview mirror. "What did Wade say?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

Looking from Seth to Dean, she sighed. Not telling them would be a stupid thing to do. Besides, in telling them, they would be able to help her. Which is what was they were supposed to be doing, or so she was told.

"Milena?" He nudged her. "Tell me."

Dean felt his anger beginning to boil as she started explaining what happened. He laid his filthy, disgusting hands on her. The fucking pig had the nerve to place his lips on hers and say that he was going to have his way with her. If he hadn't been in the car with her right now, then Dean would have told Seth to go find Wade so that he could kill him.

"That son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed, hitting the seat in front of him. "He's gone too fucking far this time! I _won't_ let him get away with this."

"Calm down, Dean." Seth drove through the gates. "Don't get riled up. Not when you have to watch yourself."

"This isn't about me!" He shouted, moving forward so that he was in Seth's peripheral vision. "All of this is about Milena and how he threatened her. How dare he do any of that?"

Milena bit down on her lower lip, suddenly afraid of his outburst. At the same time, she felt her heart warm towards Dean even more. _That_ was the way Punk, her _boyfriend_, should have reacted. Instead, he shrugged the whole thing off as nothing and went on with business as usual.

"We'll handle it, Dean!" Seth shouted as he parked the car in the garage. "Recover and then get back in the game. Until then calm the fuck down."

Milena watched as the two men got out of the car and moved around to the front of it. Leaning forward, she watched as they argued. Sensing that things were about to get out of control, she got out of the car and moved between the two men. Placing one hand on each of their chests, she tried to push them away from each other.

"Seth, get in the house." Milena said, looking over at him. "I need a minute alone with Dean."

"Be careful." He warned. "Punk's car isn't here. Jericho is going to be the least of your worries if Punk catches you."

When he was gone, Milena turned to Dean. "I want you to calm down and stop talking this nonsense about killing Wade."

"Nonsense? He could have killed you, babe!" He shouted in her face. "You want me to sit back and do nothing about it?"

"Killing doesn't solve anything."

"Do you not know who your boyfriend is?" He exclaimed. "You do realize he runs an underground gambling ring, right? He has casinos open without licenses. Not to mention, he's a bookie. If people don't pay him on time, he has them beaten or killed. Do you know that he has games fixed so he could gain more money?"

She had known some of these things to an extent, but hearing everything just made her more fearful for all of their lives.

"Do you know why Chris Jericho is after you?" He asked, grabbing her by the shoulders and roughly pulling her to him. "Because his wife killed herself over something Punk had done. Jericho is pissed about that, so now he's after you."

"Stop!" She tried to fight out of his grasp. She didn't want to hear anymore. "Let me go!"

"I want you to know just what you have gotten yourself into, Milena." Dean growled, tightening his hold on her. "I want you to know that you're in fucking danger and that you can't shrug shit off anymore. Yesterday is an indication of why you should be alert and aware. I'm not saying this to scare you, okay? I'm telling you all of this because I care."

Milena didn't know what to say or how to react. All of this was a result of bad business that Punk had done. Because of that, her life was now at stake, more so than she had thought.

"I can't believe this."

"You don't believe me?" He asked in disbelief. Shaking his head, he turned her towards the garage door and pointed outside. "Go wait for Punk in his office and ask him what exactly he does. Don't leave until he tells you the truth."

"Dean-"

"No." He interrupted her. "If you want to know the truth so bad and if he loves you as much as he says he does, then he will tell you everything that I just told you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you!" Dean exclaimed, turning her around to face him again. "Because you deserve to know the truth."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she slowly inched his face towards hers. "This confuses me."

"Me too." He muttered against her lips. "Fuck if it doesn't feel good."

"Dean! Melina!"

They quickly pulled away from each other and turned towards the side door.

"What is it, Roman?" She asked when he was close enough.

"Punk's needs to see you."

* * *

A/N: SOOO...you like it so far?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Milena.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who is following the story. I love you all! Enjoy. Review.

* * *

"Milena, can you wait out in the hall?" Punk asked. "I need to talk to Dean alone for a minute."

"I'm still hurting. Thanks for asking." She sarcastically commented, glaring at Punk. "We talk first and _then_ you can talk to him alone."

"It's business, Milena." He growled. "This is important. When I'm done speaking with him, then I'll spend time with you."

"We spent the night in the hospital because of something caused by _you._" Milena snapped, her eyes never leaving his. "I've barely seen you in the last few days and I've excused this. But after what happened yesterday, you're going to put me first and business second."

Dean couldn't help but look at Milena in surprise. In the few short months they had gotten to know each other, he had never seen her act quite like this. Usually, she was quiet and doubting. At that moment, she was anything but that. If he had to admit it out loud, he was quite excited by the outburst.

"I promise we'll talk later."

"Later?" Milena asked, laughing. "What if there is no later? It was proven yesterday that it isn't difficult to get into the house. I could be attacked as soon as I get out in the hallway and never be seen again. Don't you care at all about what happens to me? Even to the boys?" She urgently asked, nodding her head towards Dean. "Or are you just too concerned with covering your own ass?"

Milena wasn't sure where she got this sudden burst of confidence from. It could have been from the fact that he didn't show an ounce of care when he came to see her yesterday. Maybe, it was the fact that Dean had blurted out the things she had turned a blind eye to for quite some time.

"I do care about you." Phil said as he got up from his seat and move around the desk. "I don't know where you got that idea from."

"I'll go see if Seth and Roman need anything." Dean said, looking from Punk to Milena. "Come and find me when you need me."

Truthfully, he didn't want to be in there anymore. Knowing that Punk was being such a douche was angering him. Didn't he see that she wasn't all right and that nothing would be fine?

"I _do_ care about you." Punk said when Dean closed the door behind him. "I don't know where you would get that idea from."

"Hmmm, let's see." Milena looked up towards the ceiling, pretending to think for a moment. "I know! We've barely spent any time together recently. Whenever we do, it's either a business venture of yours or we're arguing. I was in the hospital last night and you didn't stay with me. What did you do? You came to visit and then left me there alone! When I really needed you the most, Phil, you hightailed it for business."

"Everything that I'm doing is for us!" Punk exclaimed. "I'm trying to find a way to keep business in tact and to make sure you're safe! That's why you have Ambrose, Rollins, and Reigns! If they had done their job yesterday, then you wouldn't have ended up in the hospital. Had Dean known how to defend himself, then he wouldn't have ended up there either."

"Forget about them for a minute! Forget about business and numbers and hits!" Milena shouted, glaring at him. "Listen to me for five minutes! I need you to listen to me carefully."

"I do listen!" Punk moved forward.

"No, you don't!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Jericho started stalking you and I got security." He grabbed her and pulled her towards him. "I pay them to keep an eye on you so that you can still live a semi normal life."

"Yes, a semi normal life." She laughed in his face. "Having Seth walk five feet behind me while I'm shopping is semi normal."

"You knew what you were getting into when we started dating." He leaned his face down to hers, his eyes now leveled with hers. "When things grew serious between us and when you moved in, you knew the level of danger in your life would escalate."

"That's fine." She said, gritting her teeth. "I understand that and I'm okay with that. Never did you tell me that there would be a point where I would barely see you, Punk. So much happened yesterday and you just shrugged it all off."

"You're over exaggerating, babe." He loosened his hold on her. "I've always been there for you."

"Oh yeah?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow in curiosity. "So you remember me telling you about what Wade said to me?"

His eyes widened in shock. More had happened the day before and it was just now being brought to his attention. Letting her go completely, he backed away from her. Shaking his head, he turned his gaze away from Milena, allowing a string of curses to flow from his mouth. Jericho was getting serious, more than he had previously thought.

"What did he say?"

Sighing, she walked over to Punk and wrapped her arms around his waist. Feeling all of her anger being replaced with fear, she looked up at him, wondering if he really needed to hear it or if she told him, would he ignore her again?

"He had a message from Jericho." Her voice slightly shook. "You fucked with the wrong person."

He closed his eyes, wondering just what he was going to do. Until yesterday, things had been fine and he thought Chris forgot. Obviously, he hadn't, and now he was coming after all of them. Starting with Milena first, and then he would work his way around.

"I'm afraid, Phil." She whispered.

How could he tell her that was afraid too? Telling her that he didn't know what to do would terrify her.

"Let's go upstairs and relax." He whispered. "I'm going to find a way to protect you and make sure this doesn't happen again."

Holding her tightly, Punk leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "I promise." He whispered, then led her out of the office.

* * *

Milena had long since fell asleep, allowing Punk to slip out of the room unnoticed. Softly closing the bedroom door behind him, he stood in place for a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust to the hall light. Moving forward, he started down for the back staircase that would take him to the basement.

"Great, you're all here." Punk scrunched his face in disgust upon smelling smoke. "Put the cigarette out, Ambrose."

"Where's Milena?" Dean asked before bringing his cigarette to his lips.

"She's upstairs sleeping." He moved further into the room. "Things got serious yesterday and I don't want that to happen again."

"It wouldn't be happening if you hadn't turned Jericho in." Dean muttered, leaning back into his chair. "It wouldn't be happening had his wife not killed herself."

Seth looked at him in shock, not believing what he was hearing. How could he be so bold to say that out loud? Did he forget that he was talking to Punk?

"Look, you fucking shit." Punk pulled Dean up from his seat, causing it to fall backwards. "You just fucking got out of the hospital for stitches. If you mouth off to me like that again, your ass will be pushing up daisies."

"Now, you seem to care." Dean smirked. "When it happened you didn't give a flying fuck. You were gloating about the fact that Jericho was turned in. A woman killed herself because of what you did and it didn't seem to affect you, Punk. Milena, your girlfriend, was hurt yesterday and you shrugged it off. All I do is state the facts and you fly off the handle because you don't want to hear it. What's the matter, Punk? Can you not handle the truth?"

"The enemies aren't in here." Roman stepped between Punk and Dean. "To prevent things from growing even more serious, we need to keep it together."

Straightening out his vest, Dean smirked at the men standing in front of him. "I'm pretty sure if his business wasn't at stake, then he wouldn't care as much."

"You son of a bitch." Punk growled as he started run towards Dean. "Who the fuck are you to talk to me like that?"

Seth and Roman were quick to restrain Punk. If they let him go, Dean would surely be worse off than he was yesterday.

"Tell me something." Dean smiled. "If it was just Milena in trouble, would you still care?"

"You are nobody to tell me how I feel!" Punk spat, trying to fight out of the grasp of Seth and Roman. "You know nothing about the relationship I have with Milena. I brought you three on to guard her and what happens? You let her get hurt. She didn't land in the hospital because of Wade! Milena landed there because of _you_."

Dean's eyes narrowed into slits. "She ended up in the hospital because of _you_."

"Shut it!" Roman roared. "Dean, sit your ass in the chair."

"It's knocked over."

"Pick the fucking thing up and then sit down." Roman glared at him. "Do it!"

"Punk, sit and calm the fuck down." He pointed at an empty chair. "The problem here isn't between us. The problem is _outside_. Jericho isn't playing lightly anymore and we have to take that seriously. We don't have time to blame each other for what happened. Not when Milena is at risk."

Moving to their respective seats, the two men glared at each other. Words weren't needed to know what the two were thinking. It was quite clear that neither cared for the other.

"What did you need to tell us?" Seth remained standing.

"I was going to head to Florida with Paul for business." He said, looking away from Dean. "Since this whole thing happened yesterday, I think Milena needs to get out of Chicago for a little bit."

"You want her to go to Florida with you?" Roman asked, standing next to Seth. "Where would that leave us?"

"Well, I would stay to keep an eye on things here." He felt his heart beat returning to normal. "There's a couple of people I need to take care of and I can't do that if I'm not here."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"I want you guys to go to Florida with Milena." He finally said, swinging his eyes towards Dean. "Make sure that she's okay and that she relaxes herself."

"What about your so called business?" Dean smirked, rolling his eyes. "I thought that was the whole reason you needed to go."

"You guys will take care of it for me." He smirked. "You and Seth will go meet up with Antonio Cesaro and see how he works. You'll report back to me. While you guys are doing that, Roman will guard Milena."

"We can't handle that _kind_ of business, Punk." Dean leaned forward. "We're only her security guards."

"You were working underground for me before I brought you over to watch Milena." Punk shrugged. "I know you know what to do. There's no use in playing dumb."

Looking from Punk to Dean, Seth sighed in annoyance. Couldn't Dean keep his mouth shut for ten minutes? Punk was bound to put two and two together. He had to have been suspicious by now, especially since Dean started to run his mouth.

"We'll go." Seth agreed to it. "We'll call you as soon as we have met with Cesaro."

"Perfect." Punk smirked, getting up. "If all goes well, then I'll come down to meet him myself."

"I thought you had people here you needed to watch."

"I do." He started walking past Dean. "If things turn out well in Florida, then I can have Kofi and Colt take care of it."

Punk was near the staircase when he stopped and turned towards them. "You all leave tomorrow."

* * *

"Why can't he keep his mouth shut?" Milena whispered. "He's going to get us all caught and no doubt killed."

"The closer you two get, the more prone he is to mouth off." Seth rationalized. "The way he spoke and looked at him wasn't pretty. I'm sure that if Dean said one more word, Punk would have figured it out on the spot."

"He wouldn't have." Milena shrugged. "He's been dense about things recently. When I told him about Wade at the hospital, he didn't even acknowledge it. I've been faking it for weeks and he never seems to notice."

"I didn't need to know that." Seth cringed. "It's bad enough I know about you and Dean."

"You should have knocked." Milena laughed.

"I didn't think I would catch you in a compromising position." He muttered, his eyes scanning the property. "You guys just need to cool it down a little bit. Dean's concern for you is going to start rubbing Punk the wrong way."

"I know it will." She sighed, stopping in her tracks. "I wish he would cool it a bit..."

"But?"

"It's refreshing to know there is someone who cares about me. My relationship with Punk hasn't exactly been the greatest lately. Just when I thought things had gotten dark and I would never see a hint of light anymore, Dean came around. He makes me feel happy and safe. I can't help myself, Seth, I love him."

"Could you love him a little less? If you do, you'll lessen our chances of getting killed."

She released a nervous breath as they continued to walk through snowy yard. With every breath she took, she could see little puffs of her breath in front of her.

"Punk is never around anymore." Milena sighed, trying to fight back her tears. "We won't have to worry when we leave."

"Well, you're right about that." He said, moving to stand in front of Milena. "He's got myself and Dean working business, so that means Roman will be with you at all times."

"I could kill him."

Throwing his arm around Milena's shoulder, he turned them in the direction of the house. "You still love him, though. So you won't."

The only problem was that she didn't know who was talking about. Yes, she loved Dean. However, some part of her did still love Punk. Her feelings lately have left her as confused as ever, leaving her to wonder if any of this was worth it anymore. Maybe, it would have been better to surrender herself to Jericho and just let it all end. Punk didn't need the war and Dean didn't need somebody as unstable as her around.

"Turn your frown upside down." Seth laughed. "It'll be all right."

She could only hope so.

* * *

A/N: I promise things will get better soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own Milena.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone following the story! I love you all! Enjoy! Review!

* * *

"You're letting them handle the Cesaro deal?" Paul was irate. "That was _our_ deal! They could mess up everything that we've worked on!"

Punk was really losing his mind. He was letting the security guards handle their deals and he didn't bother telling him about it until they had been in Florida for three days. Not to mention, that little tart had gone with them!

"They won't mess anything up." He looked over at Paul, completely annoyed. "I can trust them. They worked underground for me for a couple of years and they know how to handle things."

"Why did you bring them up to guard Milena?"

"Because you suggested it." Punk's eyes widened in shock. "You were the one that told me that they would be great to protect her! Despite what happened a couple of days ago, they're doing fine! She's still alive!"

"Then let them stick to doing that!"

"They can do both." He said, sitting down. "They can keep an eye on her and conduct business at the same time. Besides, Milena needs to be out of Chicago for the time being. She's needs time to cool off from what happened and I need to keep an eye on Jericho."

Sighing, Paul sat back down on the couch. "I need you to stop focusing on her and Jericho. I need you to focus on the casinos and the truck deliveries."

"I'm working on them, Paul." He growled looking in his direction. "Kofi gave me the numbers the other night and they checked out fine. Since I took Ziggler off the Cesaro file, he's been working on the trucks with Big E. Some of those things have been shipped over to AJ's shop to be sold at a discount. Profits from that are going towards the casino and keeping Cena and Bryan happy. Things are under control."

"Yes, he gave them to you _three_ days ago." Paul pulled a file out the briefcase sitting by his feet. "They may have been fine then, but they aren't now. I checked the numbers last night before I left and we were short about a quarter of a million."

Sitting forward, Punk stretched his arm out and grabbed the paper. As he read the numbers, he felt his anger rising. How was it that such a large amount was taken out without anyone realizing? It couldn't haven been possible, not with the counters in there. Surely, not with security watching everyone like a hawk.

"How could this have happened?" Punk asked, crumpling the paper in his hands.

"Well, I do know how this could have happened."

When a few minutes of silence went by, Punk threw the paper at Paul, hoping to get him to speak.

"That's rude."

"Do you care to tell me how so much money was skimmed from the casino? Was there any cheating going on?" He yelled. "Tell me, Paul!"

"I think Brad Maddox is stealing money."

"Looks like I need to be going in tonight." Punk muttered. "I need to check on him _and _Del Rio. They could very well be working together."

"I'll head on over to Miami to make sure the deals are going well."

"No, you won't, Paul." He pointed at him, his eyes blazing with anger. "I trust them with the deal. They know what they're doing."

"Even Dean Ambrose?" Paul questioned with a smirk. "After that fight you two had the other day and you're going to trust him with your business."

Punk fought hard not to let himself get upset over it. The last thing he wanted to think of was the way Dean was bitching about how he was handling things. He knew he was handling his business well and things with Milena would get smoothed out when she got back.

"Despite that, he's still a good guy to have on our side." Punk got up from the couch. "They'll call me as soon as they're done meeting with him."

"I still think you're making a mistake." Paul retorted. "They can't handle it."

"They've handled things fine." Punk shrugged. "They took care of Detective Gabriel without any problem. People really think he went back to South Africa! That's how well they did. They can do it."

That was the entire reason why Paul had suggested that those three guard Milena as opposed to working the streets for Punk. They were too good at what they did and that would solidify their positions. He didn't want them there, he wanted them doing bullshit errands with Milena. That was going well until Barrett attacked the other day.

"I won't believe it til I see it." Paul shrugged. Picking up his briefcase, he rose to his feet.

"Whatever you say, Paul." Punk sighed, knowing he would get no where with arguing. "I'll see you later on tonight."

* * *

Milena walked down to his room and slowly opened the door. Stepping inside, she softly closed the door behind her and then allowed her bare feet to move through the fluffy carpet.

Crawling in next to him, she propped herself up on her elbow, slowly taking in his sleeping form. Even while asleep, it still seemed things had plagued him. His eyebrows were knitted in frustration, his eyes shut tightly together as if trying to fight off some horrible image.

Smiling to herself, she carefully snuggled into him, with her lips finding the side of his neck. "Wake up, Dean."

"Go away." He opened his eyes. "I want to sleep."

"We have the _entire_ house to ourselves."

He shifted so that his back was pressed up against the headboard. Grabbing her wrists, Dean pulled her onto his lap. One hand rested on her hip, while the other ran through her hair, getting lost in the silkiness of it.

"We do, do we?"

"Mhmm." She nodded.

He said nothing more as his hand slipped out of hair and cupped the side of her face. His thumb slowly traced the laceration on her lip and just like that his anger returned.

"Don't let it bother you." Milena whispered, her hand wrapping around his wrist. "It'll go away."

"He shouldn't have done it. Any of it."

"It will go away."

"You're still afraid." He pointed out, sighing. "I could kill him."

"Please, Dean, don't start with this." She whispered. "I didn't come in here for that."

"I know you didn't and I wish we could just forget it."

"But?" Milena asked, letting go of his wrist.

"I can't do anything knowing you're hurt." Dean replied, his hand falling down to her other side. "Your body is killing you just as much as mine is."

"We could make each other forget." Milena offered, hoping it would change his mind.

Dean's hands tugged on the hem of her shirt and he then pulled it upwards. He tossed the material aside and then brought his attention to her torso. He cringed in pain for her when he saw the color of her skin. Wade had done quite the job on her and that just pissed him off even further.

"How bad does it hurt?" He asked, his fingertips softly tracing over the bruises.

The low hiss of pain that escaped from between her lips was more than enough answer for him. Moving his hand away from her, he slowly moved his head towards her. His lips lightly brushing against her bruises.

"I'm sorry." Dean murmured against her skin. "If I had just thrown you over my shoulder and..."

"It's fine, Dean." Her hands rested on his shoulders. "If it didn't happen now it would have happened later on."

He didn't want to talk about it anymore. Hell, he didn't even want to think about it. All he wanted to do was move on from the incident and hope that it could be prevented from happening again. He couldn't handle seeing her in that kind of pain. It tore at his heart strings, wanting to bring him to tears.

"Have you been icing it?" He asked.

Milena shook her head.

"Someone who used to be a nurse should know these things." Dean laughed, hoping to lighten the mood. "Come on. Let's get some on it."

When she didn't move, he playfully swatted her butt, urging her to move along.

"I was too busy with your head." She joked and then crawled off of him. Grabbing her shirt, she swung her feet off the bed and got up, starting across the room.

He followed her out of the room. Catching up to her, he wrapped his arm around her wrist and turned her around to face him.

"Don't be mad about us not getting to..."

"It's fine." She shrugged, pressing herself against him.

He closed his eyes and then slowly opened them again. "Extraneous activity will cause us further pain, _Nurse_ Milena."

"Mmm, sounds like a kinky game, huh Ambrose?" She whispered, toying with him. "I should keep that in mind for next time."

"Milena." He groaned. "Don't do this."

"I'm not doing anything." Milena innocently answered, her eyes wide.

"You're doing something." He growled, pressing his forehead to hers. "Knowing that we can be alone without the fear of someone coming in makes this all the more better, but our bodies our shot."

"I can handle it."

"No, you can't."

"_Yes_, I can."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he closed the space between them. He momentarily closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. Having her so close to him drove him wild, making it increasingly difficult for him to control himself.

"Believe me, you won't." Dean groaned as he pulled away from her. "Let's go get some ice on those ribs."

There she stood in the hall, with a bra on and he was still focused on icing her damn ribs.

"Get your butt in here now!"

She walked into the kitchen just as he zipped up the plastic bag. Moving over to the counter, she sat on top of it, waiting for the coolness of the bag to hit her skin.

"Ahh." She groaned.

"It's not hot you big baby."

"It's too cold."

"Ice is cold." Dean shrugged while holding the ice against her. "What did you expect?"

"Not this." She muttered.

Ten minutes later, he placed the bag next to her on the counter. Gently resting his hands on her hips, he pulled Milena closer to him.

"How do you feel now?"

"I feel much better." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"I do this because I care." He pressed his lips to hers.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she intensified the kiss. She didn't want to let him go. The warmth that radiated from his body had caused her heart to start racing. The sound of her heart pounding flooded her ears as she allowed common sense to take a back seat.

She untangled her hands from around his neck and brought them to the hem of his shirt. Breaking the kiss for a second, she pulled it over his head and tossed it on the floor.

"Milena." He breathed out.

His hands wrapped around her back, eagerly working on unhooking her bra. After dropping the material to the floor, his hands went directly to her sides in an effort to work her shorts off. She lifted herself off the counter, making it easier to slide the material down her legs.

Pushing his lips onto hers once more, Dean pushed her down onto the counter. Without breaking the kiss, he climbed over her, resting between her legs. Holding himself up with one hand, he started working his shorts down with the other.

Milena's legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him closer to her..

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Everything crashed down around them. Turning his head to the side, Dean could see a confused Roman standing in the kitchen doorway and a nervous Seth standing behind him.

"Living room." He growled. "Now."

When they were gone, Dean turned his head back to Milena. Dropping his head down, he started to mentally curse them for showing up. Couldn't they have stayed out a little while longer?

"Every fucking time." He cursed as he got off the counter.

* * *

"Get him and bring him to my office." Punk ordered. "Right away."

He watched as Colt walked off in the direction of the counting room. Tearing his eyes off his friend, he looked across the room at Paul who just nodded.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Punk?" Kofi asked, moving next to his friend. "It's important."

"Not right now." Punk said as he turned on his heel and started towards his office. "There's something I need to take care of."

"It's really important." He followed after him. "It has to do-"

"I've got to do something important!" He shouted at Kofi. "Give me fifteen minutes and then I'll hear you out."

Kofi said nothing as Punk entered his office and slammed the door shut in his face. Rolling his eyes, he turned around and started back for the main area. He'd tell him what he needed to tell him later on. If it wasn't too late anyhow.

"Good luck with him." Kofi said when he crossed paths with Colt. "He's in a mood."

Colt only nodded his head as he pushed Brad towards Punk's office. Opening the door, he pushed him inside and slammed the door shut behind him. Crossing his arms over his chest, he stood in front of the door, making sure no one else would come through.

"Punk." Brad smiled. "What brings me here?"

Remaining in front of his desk, he smirked towards the younger man. With a chilling glare in his eyes, he willed the younger man to start speaking fast. If he did, his life could very well be spared.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me, Brad?" Punk asked after a few moments of silence.

"Everything is going well." He said, his smile still in tact. "I need to get back to the counting room to make sure nothing funny is going on."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He gestured for him to sit down. "I've noticed something odd about the numbers recently."

Punk watched as Brad tried to keep himself composed. The way he was nervously smiling and the way in which his hands were shaking betrayed his actions. The little weasel was afraid. Good. He had been watching him in the security room for most of the night. He had noticed how he would slip some money from the cabinet and into a briefcase hidden in the back.

"Do you by any chance know what is going on?"

"Absolutely not."

"Really?"

"Really, Punk." He tried to be angry. "Are you accusing me of stealing from you? You gave me my start."

The longer he stood there watching Brad cower in fear, the more he wanted to laugh.

"How about you tell me the truth?"

"I am telling you the truth."

He was ready to say something when an idea struck him. Smiling, he nodded his head. "Okay, I believe you."

"You do?" He asked, his eyes widened in surprise.

"I do." Punk shrugged, walking over to the chair he was seated in. "After all, I did give you your start. There's no reason at all for you to steal from me."

"I'm glad you see things my way."

"Me too." Punk agreed. "You can go now. Oh and on your way out, send Colt in."

Seconds after leaving, Colt walked into the office. "You let the little jerk go."

"Yes." Punk said, stroking his chin. "I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"I'll let you know in due time." He smiled. "Was Del Rio taken of?"

"Waiting at the warehouse as we speak."

"Perfect." He moved across the room and started out of the office. "We'll have those two taken care of in no time."

* * *

A/N: Necessary chapter is necessary.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own Milena.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who is following the story. I love you all! I've got a packed update for you and I hope you enjoy it! Review.

* * *

"How's he holding up?" Punk asked Dolph.

"He still refuses to talk." The blonde fell into step with him. "All he keeps saying is that he has nothing to do with it and that he's being framed."

"I'm sure he is."

Punk listened as their footsteps echoed throughout the near empty warehouse. His eyes searched the large space, wondering just what was happening to all the merchandise they were getting. Sure, it was getting sent to AJ's shop, but there still should have been things in back stock.

"What's going on with the trucks?"

"Big E is coming back with one soon." Dolph said they stopped in front of the door. "We should have the place full in no time."

"Why is empty to begin with? It should always be full."

"Some things have been sent over to AJ's store and other things have been sold on the street." The blonde rattled on, hoping he was saying the right things. "Whatever money we didn't give to Bryan and Cena is in your office at the tattoo shop. Kofi picked it up and brought over there earlier today."

"That's fine." He said, his hand hovering over the doorknob. "We'll talk more about this later. I need to deal with Del Rio for now."

Dolph watched as he pushed the door open and walked inside. When the door was closed, he released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The worse things got, the worse off they were all going to be. The most he could do was hope that things were settled and that the rats were taken out soon enough.

"Well, well, well." Punk smirked, crossing the room. "I never thought I'd have to bring you over here."

"I shouldn't be here." He muttered, trying to fight against his restraints. "I've done nothing wrong."

"That may be the case." Punk agreed, circling the chair. "I've heard some things that have made you seem suspicious. So I brought you here just so that you can make your case."

"Bringing me here under false pretenses isn't the way to go."

"You coming to work for me were under false pretenses." He moved around and stood in front of Del Rio. "You see, I have it on good authority that you were the one who tampered with Milena's car six months ago. Let's not forget to mention that you have been spotted around Jericho's house and usual haunts. Either you're double crossing one of us or you're just a dumb fuck."

"I never tampered with her car."

"You were seen by it beforehand."

"I was checking on it because I had thought I saw someone suspicious nearby." He growled in annoyance. "Now, let me go!"

"Oh, you saw somebody suspicious?" He questioned, folding his arms across his chest, nodding skeptically. "It's a wonder I never thought of that one before."

"It's the truth!" Del Rio spat. "Why would I mess with her car?"

"Because Jericho is a nut job who is after making my life a living hell because his wife killed herself."

"That has nothing to do with me and you know it!"

"It would have something to do with you if he paid you enough, Al." He smirked.

"I think you're paranoid because I know the _whole_ reason why Kelly killed herself." Alberto smirked. "Jericho knows it too and that's part of the reason why he's after you. That's why he's after Milena. He wants to make you pay for it all."

"That's not true."

"Oh?"

"Yes!" Punk exclaimed, his fist meeting with the side of his jaw. "We aren't here because of my problems. We're here because you tried to kill Milena and because you're stealing from me!"

"Why would I mess with her car? I'm the one who told you about it." He growled in annoyance, trying to ignore the pain. "I'm not stealing from anybody. If you have anyone to worry about it's Heyman and Maddox."

The winds were taken out of Punk's sails. Sure, he had known about Maddox and what he was doing. The last person he had expected was Paul. Of all people to work against him, Paul Heyman?

"What?"

"He was out at lunch with Jericho, Dreamer, and Maddox a couple of days ago." Del Rio divulged, telling him any information he needed to know. "In fact, Paul was the one who let Barrett into the house the other day. He's had it out for Milena ever since she moved in with you."

He ran a hand over his face, not entirely sure if he was being taken for a ride. Anybody, when they sense that their life is about to end, will say anything to save it. Del Rio could very have been lying about Paul in order to save his ass.

"I've been keeping an eye on them ever since I saw Paul and Maddox leaving the casino together one night." He admitted. "Kofi had told me he had seen them leaving with a briefcase, so I followed them. They stopped off at some diner and met up with Wade Barrett."

"That's probably what Kofi had to tell me."

Shaking his head in disbelief, he moved to the back of the chair and started untying Del Rio. Dropping the ropes to the floor, he moved across the room, getting ready to leave.

"Don't tell anybody what you've told me." Punk said.

"You go it."

"Keep doing what you're doing and report it back to me." He said, formulating an idea in his head. "I'll pretend that I'm still suspicious of you."

"Why not just kill them?"

"That's too easy." Punk shrugged. "Big E should be here with the truck by now. Help them unload it."

* * *

Milena felt like she was a teenager who had gotten caught sneaking her boyfriend into the house. With her arms folded underneath her breasts, she watched as Roman paced the floor, muttering curses under his breath. Meanwhile, Dean sat next to her, completely uninterested in the fact that they had gotten caught again.

Moving over to the couch, he grabbed Dean by his shirt and pulled him up. "Are you fucking insane? You're fucking the assignment?"

"Do you two not know how to keep it in your pants?" Seth asked, sitting down in the recliner across from the couch.

Roman whipped his head around to stare at Seth disbelievingly. "You knew the _entire_ time and you never said a word to me?"

"They said they could stop at anytime." He shrugged. "I just assumed they did."

"Oh cut the shit, Rollins." Dean glared at him, trying to break away. "You've known for months and you know not to believe that lie."

"Says the one who didn't want Roman to find out."

"Shut up!" Milena exclaimed, getting in between the two men. "Stop it! I'm sick and tired of everyone fighting and tip toeing around each other because of me. Yes, Dean and I are sneaking around, Roman! We hid it from everyone because _I _thought we could end it."

"You told Seth."

"No, Seth found out because he walked in at an unfortunate time." She said, trying not to laugh. "He's been on our case ever since to break things off."

"You walked in on them, too?"

"Yes, but you got the PG-13 version." Seth shivered. "When I caught them he had her bent over a table and they were grunting like jackasses. I saw more of Dean than I ever needed to see."

Seth's description had all of them but Dean cringing in embarrassment.

"I should have known something was going on." Roman sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Dean has never showed interest in a woman the way he shows interest in you. Shit, the whole thing with the lipstick should have tipped me off."

"That should have tipped you off?" Dean inquired, a smirk on his face. "We went missing at the same time whenever we were all together and Seth's shitty attempts at stalling you never, at all, tipped you off? My fight with Punk the other day didn't arouse your suspicions?"

"Why? We're working for Punk. Do you know what could happen if you're caught?" He asked, sitting down.

"Because I love her." Dean replied. "I hate seeing her miserable and broken all the time. She deserves someone who can make her happy."

Unable to breathe, she looked at Dean in shock, not really comprehending what had just happened. Dean was never one to admit his feelings so freely.

"There's no reason to freak out, Roman." Milena crossed over to where he was sitting. "I'm going to find a way out of all this without any of us getting maimed, okay? I'm tired of hiding this behind closed doors and I'm tired of pretending that things are fine when they aren't.

"Under a different set of circumstances I wouldn't be flipping out." He admitted, running a hand through his hair. "Come on, do you guys know what is at stake here?"

"We know." She muttered. "There's nothing for us to worry about."

Huffing, Dean headed across the room to the patio doors. Walking out, he slammed the door shut behind him.

"It's hard to explain right now, Roman." She said, not taking her eyes off Dean. "Even if I did explain it, I doubt you would be able to understand, but, it's just that..." Milena's voice trailed off to find the right words. "I love him."

Roman looked from Milena to Seth and then back to Milena. Sighing, he nodded his head. "Nobody can do anything about this now. I just don't want either of you to get hurt."

"We won't."

"So says everyone." He muttered. "Be careful."

"And in Seth's words, we're on our own if we get caught."

"For the love of god, go in the bedroom or the bathroom if you two are going screw like rabbits." Roman tried to lighten the mood. "Nobody needs to see that shit."

"Speaking of, one of you needs to clean the kitchen counter." Seth piped up. "I'm not setting foot in there until you do."

Milena said nothing as she walked across the room to reach the patio doors. Sliding the doors open, she stepped out and then closed it behind her.

"Everything will be fine." Milena said, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing the side of her face to his back. "He's just shocked is all."

Dean dropped his cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his foot. "I'm sick of hearing the same bullshit. First, I had to hear it from you, then Seth, and now Roman."

"What everybody else says doesn't matter." Milena whispered as she pulled away from him. "The only words that matter here are ours."

"We know you'll never leave Punk!" He exclaimed, whirling around to face her. "I want to be able to listen to everyone, even to you, and just break things off. I want to be able to wake up in the morning and not wish you were next to me. Your scent is stuck on my clothes. Every thought I have is about you and I wish it wasn't like that! I can't handle having you so close to me and in danger all the time. I want to break things off and tell you to get lost, but I fucking can't! The thought, or the fact that I'm even telling you this, makes me sick. I love having you around and being able to see you and feel you. Whatever I decide to do, I know it's going to kill, Milena. It sucks being in this situation because I love you and letting you go or staying around is a double edged sword."

"Do you think it's any easier for me?" She demanded. "We're both in this together! You know how I felt and how confused I was about this in the beginning, but my feelings have changed!"

"Really?"

"They have." Milena stomped her foot. "I meant what I said in there! I'm going to find a way to get away from Punk."

"That's all fine and dandy." Dean sarcastically smiled. "Where does that leave us? Do you really think that you're going to be able to break up with Punk and then still be with me out in the open? That will cause more trouble than what we have now!"

"We knew this wasn't going to be easy! If I remember right, Dean, you were the one that even pointed it out!" She exclaimed. "We'll find a way around this. We always do!"

"It's funny, Milena." Dean laughed. "Days ago you couldn't trust me and now you can't be without me."

"Because as the days went on, I realized something that I hadn't realized before." Milena said, trying to remain calm. "We don't have the healthiest relationship, nor are we the healthiest people in the world, but that doesn't change what we have going on between us."

"What do we have between us?"

Taking a deep breath, Milena tried to relax herself before say anything more. Closing the space between them, she rested one hand on his chest, while the other one softly grazed the bandage on his head. Everything that they had been through flashed through her mind as she tried to find a way to say her words and prove that she had actually meant them.

"I wish we hadn't started what we started either. But I'm in too deep with you, Dean. All the pain of being with or without would kill me, too." She whispered, her eyes connecting with his. "It's worth it and I want to go through this with you."

"Who are we kidding here?" Dean whispered, resting his hands on her sides. "We're destined to fail and Punk will have nothing to do with it. Our own insecurities will eat us alive."

"If they haven't until now, then they won't at all." Milena said, desperately clinging to the hope that things would be fine. "I love you, too."

"You're only saying it because I said it."

"No, I'm saying it because I feel it." She emphasized. "This isn't just sex and cheap thrills for me. What I feel for you is real and I don't want it to go away. The other day when Wade attacked and I saw you motionless on the floor, I thought I lost you. The sudden thought made me feel so lost, hurt, and confused because I know that I'd be shit without you."

He pulled a cigarette out of his vest and lit it up. He took a long drag before he exhaled the smoke and then turned back to the anxious brunette. "What are we doing to ourselves?"

"You tell me." Milena muttered, sitting on the lounge chair. "You're the one that's all paranoid now."

"Something dangerously stupid." He answered, sitting down behind her. Careful not to burn her with the cigarette, he wrapped his arms around her, pushing her back first onto his chest. "Despite what I say, Milena, I'm not going anywhere. I just want to be sure where we stand."

"Exactly where we are." Milena tilted her head upwards. "Once I figure things out with Punk, we'll move from here."

"You think everything will be fine?"

"Do you think everything will be fine?" Milena asked back.

"I'll die making sure of it." He said, pressing his lips to hers.

Somehow, he really wasn't too assured.

* * *

"I could kill him." Roman ranted. "Doesn't he remember what happened the last time he got involved with an assignment?"

"I think that's why he couldn't move on until now." Seth sighed. "We don't know the entire story, Roman, and I don't think we ever will. Just try to keep your cool."

"I am keeping my cool. I didn't kick Dean's ass because he just got out the hospital." He seethed. "I took mercy on him."

"I've worked with you long enough to know what you are going to do." Seth pointed at him. "Whatever it is you're going to do, don't."

"I'm going to do it." He growled. "He's not going to like it and neither will she, but it's for their own protection. From now on, I'm taking over watching her."

"Dean won't let you."

"I don't give a fuck and neither should you, Seth. We can't have this shit blow up in our faces again."

Seth watched as Roman stomped out of the room. He should have known that his mild reaction earlier was a cover for what he was truly feeling. A plan had already developed in his head and he knew Roman would go through with it.

Rising to his feet, Seth was starting to leave when Dean and Milena caught his attention. The way they were sitting and seemed to be talking to each other, he knew they really were in love. Nothing anybody did or said could change that. The world as they know it would come crumbling down. It was only a matter of time until it did.

* * *

"I've found out the most interesting piece of news." He said when he answered. "It turns out sweet little Milena isn't all that innocent."

"She's been seeing Punk and possibly working for him." He smirked. "How innocent do you think she is?"

"Not in that sense." He shook his head. "I meant she isn't the faithful little bitch she makes herself out to be. The little whore is fucking one of the guards."

Chris sat forward, a wide smile on his face. "Keep watching her, Barrett."

"I most definitely will." He laughed. "I'll call you as soon as I can get those three mongrels away from her."

"Don't hurt her too much." Chris warned. "Stick with the plan."

Wade licked his lips as he continued his watch on her. "Don't worry, I will." He said, then hung up.

After ending the call, with a new bounce in his step, Wade made his way back to his car. Things were just getting all the more better for them. When word was given and Milena was taken, the whole situation would get even better. Especially, when her dear loving boyfriend found out what a whore she really was.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, I wonder if anyone is going to catch onto what I'm doing. Also, Kendra, thank you for your help. Your suggestion gave me a new idea. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own Milena.

A/N: A HUGE thank you everyone who is following the story. I love you all! I'm back with an update for you. I hope you enjoy it! Review.

* * *

Much to Dean's dismay, he and Seth left early the next morning to meet with Antonio Cesaro. He had wanted to see Milena before he left, but the two toned hair man wouldn't allow it. He was quick to rush him out and into the car before another step could even be taken towards Milena's room.

"What's got your panties in a bunch this morning?" Dean asked, rolling the window down.

"I needed to talk to you about what happened last night." Seth sighed. "It's serious now that Roman knows."

"It really isn't." He shook his head, pulling his cigarettes out of his pocket. "He'll get over it."

Seth lowered his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose and peered over them, silently asking Dean if he was serious. Of all people, he should have known just how serious Roman was when business was being put at risk.

"He hasn't gotten over what happened the last time." Seth sighed, pushing his sunglasses up again. "He so much as mentioned it last night while you and Milena were outside."

"I got over what happened last time." Dean lit up his cigarette and took a drag. "Sure, it took some time, but I'm really over it."

"I'm glad that you are." He responded. "You're still a psychotic asshole, but you've toned it down a bit. How anybody can stand being in a relationship with you, I'll never know."

"I don't know either." Dean shrugged. "All I know is that I do love her."

"Even if she's in a relationship with another man?" He asked, stopping in front of the house. "I know you love her and she's told me a million times that she loves you, but is it worth it? There's a lot at stake here, Dean. Are you both willing to ruin it all?"

"Nothing is going to get ruined. We're doing well right now." He muttered, tossing his cigarette out the window. "Nobody knows what is going on. When it's all over I'll explain to Milena just what I was doing and why I had to do it."

"Do you think she'll accept it?"

Dean said nothing as he rolled his window up. "Damn it, Seth, you couldn't have rented a newer car. You rented this piece of shit where I have to manually roll the window up."

"Forget about the car." He growled, taking the keys out of the ignition. "Will she be able to understand it all when she finds out? There's only so long we can go hiding from her. Someone is bound to slip up."

"I wish I could say she would accept it outright." He said, looking at the sunrise. "But I really can't, Seth. Yes, she loves me and I love her. A few of the things she knows about me are fabrications, Seth. Would you really be able to blame her if she didn't?"

"I wouldn't." He admitted, nodding his head. "Whatever it is that you two have got figured out, be safe. Punk will kill you both, making your efforts futile in the end."

"I can help you and Roman with everything else and I can most definitely keep an eye on Milena." He said as he got out the car. "It'll be okay."

"Well, here's the thing about that." Seth said, unsure.

"Spit it out!" He demanded after a few minutes of silence passed between them.

"Roman is going to take over watching Milena."

"Like hell he is!" He growled, slamming his hands against the roof of the car. "I won't let him do it!"

"Did you meet Roman yesterday?" Seth asked, disbelief etched on his face. "He's not going to listen to you."

"I don't give a fuck." Dean could feel his anger rising by the second. "Roman can't do it."

"He's determined to do it. I told him I'd even guard her from time to time." Seth said, pointing to himself. "He won't let me either. The fear of me letting you two be together crossed his mind."

"Whatever." He muttered, moving around the car. "I'll deal with that later on. Let's see what we can get on this Cesaro guy."

* * *

She shut her book and slammed it on top of the table. Running a hand through her hair, she glared at Roman. Ever since she had woken up, he had done nothing but keep an eye on her. With the occasional question of where some things were, not too many words were exchanged between the two.

"You can stop looking at me like that." She said, not disguising her frustrations.

"Like what?" He smiled. "I'm only making sure you're taken care of."

"There's a difference between guarding someone and blatantly annoying them." Milena seethed. "You just sitting there and staring at me without saying a word is really fucking annoying. Just say something!"

"I'm not bothered by what I saw yesterday." Roman responded calmly. "I told you that I'm okay with it. My only warning was that you bang in either one of your rooms or the bathroom."

Leaning back into the couch, Milena crossed her legs and smirked at Roman. Unbeknownst to him, she had heard one of the conversations that Roman and Seth had the night before and she knew how frustrated he was. On the one hand, she could understand why, but at the same time Milena couldn't. There was a certain piece that had been left out of their conversation and the brunette couldn't help but be intrigued.

"Don't bullshit me, Roman." She finally said. "I know that my relationship with Dean is bothering you. I understand why, but at the same time I don't. Aside from the obvious, what else is there that could possibly bother you? How could it bother you but not Seth?"

He quickly realized that she had overheard part of his conversation with Seth. The sudden thought of it sent his heart racing with panic. It wasn't exactly the best thing in the world for her to know what was going on. Sure, she really had nothing to do with Punk's business, but she still knew something of the ongoings and because of that they couldn't risk Milena getting hurt. He wanted her to be safe because she would be beneficial to them in the end.

"Seth, though he won't admit it out loud, is a complete moron. Because all of us are still here and supposedly safe, he is always going to think things are safe." He clasped his hands together and rested them underneath his chin. "Dean is about as stubborn as people come and he won't ever listen to us. Despite your recent visits to the hospital, he won't willingly give you up. I'm not doing this to hurt either one of you. I'm doing this because I care about you both."

"We've established this." She sighed, leaning forward. "I know this has all come as a shock to you and I understand that, but don't you think trying to separate us is a little much?"

"It's for the best." He said, rising to his feet and heading towards the patio doors. Folding his arms across his chest, he continued to stare out, looking around for something, anything, to avoid her penetrating stare. "You won't like it in the beginning, but you'll get used to it. Both of you will. The two of you getting involved is not a good thing. We have so much going for us that we can't risk losing it all."

"This is about you and your rank?" Milena groaned, moving over to him. "Have you ever stopped to think of Dean and how he might feel?"

That was just it. Roman had thought about Dean and how he felt. Whenever he did, he didn't think of his relationship with Milena, he thought of his previous relationship and how heartbroken he was when that ended. It had taken him years to get over it. A dark cloud hovered over him for the longest time and he just didn't want to see it happen again.

"I have thought of it." He tilted his head to the side, looking across the yard, quickly growing concerned. "Go in the room and hide. Stay there until I come back."

"What?"

He whipped around to face her, the urgency written on his face. Calling Dean and Seth would be useless. They wouldn't be able to make it back home so fast and anything could happen by the time they arrive. Thinking quick, he pulled his gun out of his holster and placed it in her hands.

"Go in your room and stay there." He said, locking his eyes with hers. "If anybody gets in the house and tries something, I want you to shoot. Don't think twice about it. Just do it, okay?"

"What's going on?" She asked, worry laced in her voice. "Tell me!"

"I don't want you to panic." Roman said, turning to look outside again. "It's just a precaution. Just do what I say."

Looking down at the gun, she slowly nodded her head.

"What if it's you coming back?" Milena asked, looking up at him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll use the code word when I enter the house." He thought quick. "Banana."

"Banana?"

"Yes." He growled, turning her around and shoving her towards the rooms. "Now get in there and don't make a sound."

When she was gone, he couldn't help but roll his eyes. He now understood why they had ended up in the hospital. Shaking his head, he slid the door open and ran out, hoping to keep her safe.

* * *

"I've looked at the numbers and I'm quite impressed." Antonio nodded his head. "I've heard good things about Punk and just from the files alone I can see that everything is true."

"From what we know, you worked underground in your native country." Dean spoke up. "What made you up and leave Switzerland?"

"Business there was starting to get bad." He admitted. "A lot of the owners that I had worked for were selling out to the Belgians and I wanted nothing to do with them. When my boss sold out, I left."

"You were able to leave just like that?" Dean wondered, amazed that the new owners hadn't killed him on the spot. "I find that a bit odd."

"Well, the new people weren't all that fond of my work." Antonio spat, obviously still bitter about it. "They found me of no use or threat to them, so they just let me leave."

Dean only nodded his head, still unsure if he was being honest with them. The guy did have an outstanding portfolio, but something did seem off about him.

"Provided Punk decides to take you on board, you do know what the job entails?"

"Yes." He nodded his head. "Since I could potentially been joining up with Punk and his team, I would need his help as well. From what I know he has friends that are judges, cops, and politicians. Which in our case is a good thing. I do something for him, he does something for me."

"Yes?" Seth asked warily.

"I have a new shipment of cocaine coming in. Since border controls are getting tighter everyday, I really need his help in letting the shipment just glide right on in." Antonio said, propping his feet up on his desk. "Of course Punk would get twenty-five percent of the dealings."

"You're going to have to talk about that with Punk yourself." Seth replied before Dean could. "We can't make that decision for him."

"Then what are you here for?" Cesaro asked, now intrigued by them.

"We're here to make sure that you can handle the dealings of underground casinos." Dean smirked. "To make sure that you follow the outlines of Punk's deal. From the looks of it you can."

"What about the cocaine deal?"

"As my partner said, you're going to have to talk to Punk about that." Dean smiled, rising to his feet. "You should be hearing from him soon enough."

They shook hands with him and then left. It was only when they were in the car and a good distance away from the house that they started talking about the deal.

"I don't like him." He said. "He was fine until the cocaine deal. Punk won't go for it."

"He refused Dreamer twice." Seth agreed, stopping at the light. "I doubt he'd really let Cesaro get his way. No matter the deal and all the help Punk is going to need down here, he would let it slip through his fingers. That's why he lost work with Jack Swagger."

"We're just going to have to keep a closer eye on him now." He muttered, pulling his cigarettes out. "When we get back we'll call Punk and tell him what's going on."

"Roman will call Mick."

"I hate that guy."

"Keep your mouth shut." He growled. "The last thing we need is another blow up. Remember what happened last time?"

"No need to remind me."

"Just keep your mouth shut and roll with the punches."

He stuck the tip of his cigarette out the window and ashed, watching as the little grey flecks floated in the wind. When they disappeared, he brought the cigarette back to his lips and took another drag. Exhaling the smoke, Dean couldn't help but feel like things were going to start crashing down.

* * *

The footsteps she had been hearing for the last fifteen minutes were starting to draw closer to the rooms. Sounds of doors being forced open caused her to wince. Somebody was in the house and she was all alone, with a gun she was sure she didn't have the guts to point at someone and just shoot.

Her breath hitched in her throat when the footsteps stopped in front of her door. His voice was muffled, but she could distinctly hear the accent and automatically knew who it was. How had he known where she was? Clutching the gun in her hands, she brought the gun upwards and pointed it towards the door. With her heart racing and her hands shaking, Milena impatiently waited for him to enter the room.

The knob turned and door creaked open. Within in seconds, the door was shoved open and slammed against the wall with such force that she jumped at the impact.

"One day in the hospital and you suddenly know how to use a gun." Wade laughed, standing in the doorway. "Are you some big time criminal now?"

"I'm not afraid to shoot you." She seethed, glaring at him. "Get the fuck out of here."

"Well, that answers my question." He walked further into the room. "You're willing to let me out of here alive?"

She couldn't keep her hands from shaking.

"Come on, love." He smirked, egging her on. "Shoot me. Kill me where I stand."

Never taking her eyes off him, she tightened the grip on the gun and kept her finger on the trigger. Being sure to aim at his head, she squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the trigger, waiting to hear the blast. It never came. Where was the loud gunshot that should have left her ears ringing? Each time she pulled the trigger, she heard nothing but a small click.

"Word of advice, love, take the safety off next time." Wade laughed, knocking the gun out of her hands. Wrapping his hands around her wrists, he shoved Milena onto the bed, being sure to place all of his weight on her. "Just think. If you knew what you were doing, then I would be dead right now."

Her eyes snapped shut, trying to ignore the pain in her body. She didn't want to believe this was happening. Roman hadn't left her alone and Wade wasn't on top of her, trying to inflict every kind of pain imaginable.

"Open your fucking eyes." His hand cupped her chin in his hand. "I want you to listen to me good."

"I listened to you the other day." She spat, opening her eyes. "Get the fuck off me!"

"There's more I need to tell you." Wade laughed again. "By the time you get home, nothing will be as it was. Your entire world will be flipped upside down. That son of bitch Punk is going to regret what he has done."

"Leave him alone!" She tried to fight him off her. "He hasn't done anything to you."

"Oh contraire, Milena." He said, grabbing both her wrists and pinning them above her head. "He has done everything he possibly could to myself and Chris. For that he must pay and he will pay dearly. That all starts with you."

The look in his eyes put a new chill in her heart. Fear had numbed her, causing her to stop fighting him off. Ignoring the pain in her ribs, she tried to focus on what he was trying to say.

"Me?" Milena whispered, her voice shaking.

"Yes, you." Wade smirked, pressing his forehead to hers.

One hand gripped her wrists while the other slowly travelled down between them. The sound of his zipper going down could be heard, much to her utter horror. It was now that she started fighting him off again, only to have his fist come back and hit her in the jaw.

"You're all going to pay for what happened!" He screamed in her face. "It starts with you!"

"Get off me!" Milena screamed, trying to free her hands. "This isn't right!"

"Oh, it's right." He said, pressing his forearm against her throat. "Punk didn't think anything of it when he fucked around with Kelly and toyed with her emotions. He thought nothing of it when he turned Chris and I in, sending us off to jail for drug trafficking. The son of a bitch had the nerve to gloat when Kelly killed herself and now that it is his time to pay, he can't handle the debt. Now he's trying to play it off like it's nothing, when it's really something."

"That isn't true!" She screamed.

"Oh, but it is. Whether you like it or not, it is." He forced his hand between her legs. "You picked a beautiful day to wear a dress."

"Get off me!" She screamed, finally able to dig her fingernails in his eyes.

When he reeled back, she swiftly kicked him in the stomach and rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a thud. Groaning in pain, she tried to move to her feet, only to find that she couldn't. Wrapping an arm around her already bruised ribs, she looked across the room to see the gun a few feet away from her. Tearing her eyes off the gun for a second, she looked at Wade to see that he was starting to move to his feet. Knowing she didn't have enough time, she stumbled to her feet and moved up an inch before falling to the ground again.

"No, you don't." Wade growled, kicking the gun across the room. Breathing heavily, he kneeled down and tangled his hand in her hair, pulling tightly, he tilted her head upwards, being sure to make eye contact with her. "You have some fight in you, I'll admit that you little bitch. I like that, but now was a bad time to display that. Especially, with what I know and how it could destroy the very foundation you stand on."

"Fuck you." Milena spat.

"I already landed you in the hospital once, you fucking cunt." Wade said through gritted teeth. "Don't fucking make me kill you this time."

"If you had the balls, then you would have done it already."

He dropped his hand to her throat and violently shoved her to the floor. He pulled her legs apart and proceeded to tear her panties off. Throwing them across the room, he forced himself between her legs.

"Don't do this." Milena cried, her fists beating against his back.

"That's it." He laughed manically. "Beg me not to and cry. I bet it's exactly how you and that fucking security guard, what's his name? Dean? Yeah, that's his name." Wade answered his own question, then continued on with his original thought. "I bet that's how you let him fuck you."

A shrill scream filled the room when he forcefully entered her. The sounds of pleas for him to stop mixed with his growls of pleasure. He continued with his thrusts, ignoring her weak hits.

"Stop fighting it." He growled. "You know want it."

Her weak hits came to a halt as Wade exploded inside of her. He placed a quick kiss on her lips and then rose to his feet. Pulling his pants up, he got himself ready.

"Get your shit together for the next time we meet." He zipped his pants up.

Words seemed to escape her as she listened to him repeat how Punk was going to pay for what he had done. Her mind seemed to be in another world as she tried to process what happened. Wade had forced himself on her, making sure to say it was only for business. His words didn't seem to make sense to her, they all seemed jumbled up.

"This isn't over." He smiled, running a hand in her hair. "Take a shower and get yourself together. Until next time, love."

Tears streaked her face as she remained on the floor. Her body couldn't stop shaking as she tried to process everything that had happened. Wade found out about Dean and her. Now he was trying to use it to his advantage. There was this stuff with Punk and Kelly that he had mentioned that she needed to know about.

Releasing a shaky breath, she forced herself to get up. She needed to get a shower and try calm herself down before everyone came home. When she told them what happened, Milena needed to appear as held together as she could. That was easier said than done though. Wade had left her feeling dirty and cheap, like she wasn't worth anything anymore.

"This is my fault." She cried.

That was her last thought before she crashed to the floor.

* * *

A/N: What did you think?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I only own Milena.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who is following the story. I love you all! Enjoy! Review.

* * *

"Roman still isn't answering." Seth said, placing his phone in the cup holder.

"Start for the house." Dean gripped his phone in his hand. "She's not answering her phone either."

Seth said nothing more as he sped in the direction of the house. He didn't like that neither one of them weren't answering their phones. Whenever separated, they always had their phones on each other and always answered. It sickened him to even think it, but something terrible had to have happened.

"I knew I shouldn't have left her alone!" He shouted, slamming his hands against the dashboard. "Something happened to them."

"Let's not panic." He tried to calm his friend down, though he was freaking out on the inside. "Maybe, she fell asleep and Roman stepped out for coffee or some shit."

"Why isn't he answering then?" Dean shouted, pounding his left fist against his thigh. "Huh? You might be trying to ignore your feelings of dread, but I can't! Not after what happened before we came out here. I knew Milena shouldn't have been left alone!"

He took a sharp turn and sped through the streets without stopping at the stop signs. Seeing the house come into the view, he pressed hard on the break, the loud screeching of the tires against the pavement filled their ears before the car came to a sudden stop.

Dean rushed out of the car and pushed the back gate open and ran up the walkway. As soon as he turned the corner, he could see Roman sprawled out face down on the floor. He stopped, gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at his sides, his anger quickly rising. If he had listened to him, then this wouldn't have happened. Trying to keep from losing his mind completely, he forced one foot in front of the other and started towards Roman. It was only when he drew closer that he noticed the pool of blood surrounding him.

"What the hell happened here?" Seth shouted from behind him.

"He was fucking ambushed, Rollins!" Dean exclaimed, checking to see if he had a pulse. Though angry, he was relieved to see that Roman was still alive. "Roman!" He screamed, shaking him. "Roman! If you can hear me, let me know. Move your head. Growl. Do something!"

Seth ran into the house, disgusted by the damage done in the living room alone. Trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest, he turned and ran in the direction of the rooms. Even with all the damages done around the house, he couldn't help but hold onto the ray of hope that Milena would be fine.

"Milena!" He shouted, hoping for an answer. "Milena! Answer me if you're okay!"

He rushed into her room and his heart sank. The sight of the gun on the floor didn't put the two toned hair man at ease. Rushing further into the room, he saw her laid out on the floor and all but ripped his hair out of his head. Leaning down, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her legs. Seth effortlessly lifted her up and carefully started them out of the room.

"If you can hear me, answer me." He said as he walked through the house. "Please, sweetie, do something."

"We need to get Roman to the-" Dean stopped in his tracks when he saw Seth carrying Milena. "What the hell happened to her?"

"I don't know." Seth snapped. "We need to get them to the hospital right away."

* * *

"Will you stop pacing the room?" Seth asked from his seat. "You're making me nervous."

"Oh, you're nervous?" He said, tugging at his hair. "God only knows what the fuck happened to them and you're worried about my pacing. I knew I shouldn't have left her alone! I told you we shouldn't have left her behind or that Roman should have gone with you."

"Mulling over what we could have done isn't going to change things." He leaned forward, cradling his hands underneath his chin. "The most we can hope for is that they're going to be fine."

"They better be fine. I can't yell at Roman if he isn't around." Dean seethed.

"Before you start bitching everybody out, I want you to sit your ass down and relax." Seth looked over at his pacing friend. "You need to be calm when you see Milena. The last thing she needs is to you see this upset."

By the time they had reached the hospital, Milena had come around and she was a hysterical mess. The hospital attendants were barely able to get her into the wheel chair to get her inside. The tears streaming down her face as she was pulled away from them, still haunted Dean. If he closed his eyes, he knew that would be the first thing he would see.

"Her throat was bruised and she had scratches all over her thighs, Seth." He sighed. "I don't want to think it happened, but I really think it did."

"Don't jump to conclusions." He ran a hand through his hair and then rose to his feet, walking over to him. "Maybe she was able to fight them off."

"Her dress was ripped, Seth." Dean said, looking at him like he was a complete idiot. "I don't want to-"

"Milena Aleksander?"

Dean turned around see a woman, with dark hair and blue eyes coming towards them. The concern that was etched on her face made his heart stop for a few seconds, before starting to beat again. He nervously ran his hand through his hair, before he focused on the woman standing before him.

"Yes." His voice cracked for a second. "We're here for her."

"I'm Dr. McMahon." She said, sticking her hand out for him to shake. When he didn't, she dropped her hand back to her side and nervously cleared her throat. "Milena was brought in to see me."

"I'm well aware of that." Dean growled, folding his arms across his chest. "Can you skip the formalities and tell me what happened?"

By this time, Seth was already by Dean and moving to stand in front of him. He weakly smiled at the doctor, as if to say not to mind him.

"I'm sorry about him. He's under severe emotional pressure right now." Seth said, elbowing Dean in the stomach. "Is everything all right with Milena?"

"She was hysterical when she was brought in. We were unable to calm her down, so we had to sedate her." Dr. McMahon continued. "She woke up about a half hour ago and we were able to calm her down this time. From what she has told us, she does have a preexisting injury of bruised ribs. As a safety measure I've requested she has x-rays taken. I want to be sure her injuries haven't been further aggravated."

"Any signs of a concussion?" Dean asked, when he was able to breathe again. "She just recently got over one."

"No signs of a concussion." She said, avoiding eye contact with him. "However, there is severe bruising around her throat, her inner thighs, and wrists."

"Did she say what happened to her?" Seth asked.

Dr. McMahon shook her head. "She refuses to speak up. Anytime I or any of the nurses have tried asking her, she just tenses up and starts crying."

"Is she back yet?" Dean asked. "I want to go see her."

"I'll come back and get you when she's settled into her room." She smiled. "Any other questions?"

Dean glared at the doctor, silently wishing she would just disappear. Anything she had told them, they had already knew. All he wanted to know was if she was going to be okay and to know if what he thought happened really did. Because if that was the case, he should have been back there with Milena, holding her hands, reassuring her that everything would be fine.

"Do you know of a patient named Roman Reigns? We brought him in at the same time as Milena."

"Sorry, I don't know anything." She shook her head, then walked off.

When she was gone Dean turned to Seth, not disguising his annoyance with her. "I guess it doesn't take much for people to become doctors now."

"Shut it, Dean." Seth muttered. "She told us all the she could about Milena."

"She didn't tell me enough!" He exclaimed, garnering the attention of the other people in the waiting room. "I need to know what happened to her."

"Calm yourself down." Seth said, ushering him towards the chairs against the wall. "Dr. McMahon said she would come back when Milena is brought back to her room."

"We've been here for hours and we've heard nothing about Roman." He sat down, still frustrated. "Anything that I know about Milena is what we already suspected on the way over here."

The last four hours have taken years off his life. Having to hear Dean rant and rave over the scene at the house had driven him up the wall, making him wonder if punching him the throat would be a wise choice.

"Watch the news." Seth said, leaning back into the chair and folding his arms across the chest. "Just shut your face. That's all I ask."

"I'm going outside for a cigarette." He rose to his feet. "I can't fucking sit in here anymore."

"Fine." Seth was relieved. "I'll call you if I hear anything."

Five cigarettes later, Dean sauntered back into the waiting room to find Seth talking to another doctor. Tucking his hands in his pockets, he made a beeline for them.

"Had you not brought him in when you did, then we could have lost him."

"What happened?" Dean asked, looking from Seth then to the doctor. "Is Roman all right?"

"He's going to be fine." Seth sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He'll be in the hospital for a few days."

"What happened?"

"I'm Dr. Michaels." He introduced himself to Dean. "As I was telling your friend, Roman was stabbed, causing abdominal trauma. His liver was punctured and we conducted an emergency surgery. We were able to get the internal bleeding to stop, but we're going to have to keep him a few days to monitor him."

Dean nodded his head. "He's going to be okay?"

"He's stable now, but he's not out of the woods just yet." Dr. Michaels responded. "Due to excessive amounts of blood loss, we're going to have to do blood transfusions over the course of the next two days."

"Can we go see him?"

Dean couldn't help but tense up at the thought of seeing Roman. He was glad that he would be fine, but at the same time, he was upset with him. How could he have been so thoughtless? Just to run out of the house and leave Milena alone. Especially, after what had happened before they were sent down to Miami.

"He's in 203." He nodded his head. "Just don't be in there long. He needs his rest."

Seth quickly shook Dr. Michaels' hand, thanking him for the information in the process. When he was gone, he turned to face Dean, his eyebrow raising with curiosity when he noticed his stance.

"What is it now?"

"I don't want to see him." Dean shrugged.

"How can you not want to see him?"

"I'm glad that he is going to be fine." He blew out a breath, looking away from him. "With the condition that Milena is in and the fact that he could have prevented it, makes me angry. I'm not ready to see him without losing my cool."

"I knew you could be an asshole." Seth said, amazed. "I didn't know you could be this bad. Get over your anger and go with me to see him."

"I can't. No, Seth. The last thing I want to do is be a dick to him when he just got out of surgery."

"You need to get your head out of your ass." He said, trying to disguise his annoyance. "The doctor came by and said Milena is in room 215. I'll meet you there when I'm done visiting with Roman."

He started to turn away from Seth and started to walk away, only to get pulled back. "Was there anything you wanted me to tell him?"

"No." He growled. "Whatever I have to tell him, I'll say it myself."

With that being said, he tugged his arm away from Seth and started towards Milena's room.

* * *

"Unfortunately, your ribs have been aggravated." Dr. McMahon said, looking at the x-ray scan. "If you look right here," she said pointing a specific spot with her pen, "you'll see that your bones have been fractured."

Milena was looking at the scan, but she was looking straight through it. Her mind had barely registered what the doctor was explaining. She had been on a completely different planet since she was brought in. All she could see now was Wade and the menacing way he had forced himself on her. The only sounds she could hear were his groans. She wanted to vomit at the fact that she could still feel him pushing in and out of her.

Dr. McMahon stopped talking when she realized her patient hadn't heard a word she had just spoken. Concerned, she dropped her arm down to her side and started towards the bed.

"Milena, are you all right?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Milena nodded her head. "When can I go home?"

"Soon. I just need to get your discharge papers ready." Dr. McMahon sighed, her concern rising. "Because of the fracture in your ribs I need to write you a prescription for the pain. I'll need you to refrain from doing strenuous activity and relax as much as you possibly can."

"That's fine." Milena weakly smiled.

"I'll be back soon."

When she was gone, Milena laid back down onto the hospital bed, her eyes resting on the ceiling. Her thoughts ran rampant as she thought back to what happened and just how everyone would look at her now. Surely, they would look at her with disgust, wondering how she could have let something like that to happen to her. It would be Milena's fault. Wearing a dress that day was her mistake, it made things even easier for Wade. She was asking for it.

"Knock, knock."

She gingerly moved up to a sitting position, her eyes never leaving Dean's blue ones. His face was filled with concern, but his eyes were burning with anger. He didn't even know what had happened and he was already upset with her.

"How are you, babe?" He asked, practically running into the room. "What happened?"

The tears in her eyes hadn't gone unnoticed by him. Leaning over, he gently wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Don't cry, babe."

"I can't help it." She choked through her tears. "I feel horrible for what happened. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault."

Milena pushed his hands away from her, shaking her head. "You don't know what happened!"

"Tell me." He softly spoke, his eyes falling on the bruise on her neck. "Something happened."

"Roman and I were talking when he thought he saw someone out in the yard. He handed me his gun and told me not to hesitate to shoot should someone enter the house. We had a code word, banana, so that I would know it was him." Milena said, starting to cry again. "Minutes went by before I heard someone renter the house. I didn't hear any kind of glass breaking or the door being kicked open, so I figured it was Roman. When I didn't hear the code word, I knew it was someone else. For fifteen minutes I heard someone walking around the house, breaking things and kicking doors open."

"Roman sends his regards to you." Seth said, walking into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Shut up, Rollins." Dean glared at him. "Keep going, Milena."

"Finally, he came to my door. He was on the phone with someone and I instantly recognized his voice." Milena cried, wiping away the tears on her cheeks. "It was Wade and when I realized it was him, I backed away from the door and pointed the gun straight ahead. I tried to shoot him on the spot, but the safety was on."

"Way to go, Roman." Dean muttered under his breath.

Seth sat at the edge of her bed, his eyes never leaving Milena's shaking form. She needn't finish the rest of the story, he knew exactly where she was going.

"Calm down." Seth said, gently squeezing her leg. "You don't have to tell us anymore."

Dean wrapped his arms around her, gently pulling her to him. He placed a kiss on top of her head, carefully rocking her back and forth. His words were soft and promising, reassuring her that he wouldn't let anything else happen to her.

"I know you hate me for not putting up a bigger fight. It was my fault for wearing a dress and giving him easy access." She sobbed, her arms wrapping tightly around him. "I should have tried harder. It was my fault! Had I tried harder, he wouldn't have been able to force himself on me."

"Shh." Dean tried to calm her down. "It'll be okay. Nothing will happen to you again."

"It's my fault, Dean."

"It's not your fault." Seth reassured her, getting up. "This is never anyone's fault."

"Don't you see, Seth!" She exclaimed, breaking away from Dean. "It is my fault! I could have stopped it from happening. Because I couldn't, you guys hate me!"

"We don't hate you, Milena." Dean said. "Nobody does. This was beyond your control."

"It was beyond Roman's, too." Seth pointedly remarked, his eyes on Dean. "Apparently, Wade wasn't there alone. Drew McIntyre was the one who stabbed Roman."

"What happened to Roman?"

Before anyone could respond, Dr. McMahon walked back into the room, papers in hand. With a small smile, she walked around to the other side of the bed, wisely avoiding Dean. Handing over the papers to Milena, she explained what had to be done again. After Milena had signed the papers, she had taken them from her, smiled, and hurriedly left the room.

"We should have you do a rape test." Seth said, his eyes following after the doctor. "Just to be safe."

"No, that will involve the police and that's the last thing I need." She shook her head. "With everything going on, we don't need police involvement. I have enough to deal with. What with Wade knowing about me and Dean and trying to use it to his advantage, it isn't worth it."

They watched as she slid out of bed, grabbing a pair of scrubs and a t-shirt. She slowly walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"I'll fucking kill him with my bare hands!" Dean shouted. "How could he fucking do that to her and think he can get away with it?"

"Relax, Dean."

"No! She can barely look at us without crying. He fucking killed her, Seth! You're going to tell me to calm down!" He shouted, stretching his arms outwards. "None of this would have happened had Roman been careful about what he was doing. His mistake was leaving her alone, with a fucking gun, that he had forgotten to take the fucking safety off. Who the fuck leaves the safety on anyway?"

"Because you're psycho and ready to blow somebody's head off at all times, it doesn't mean everyone else is." Seth rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like an asshole and get your shit together. Be there to comfort Milena as much as you can before Punk gets here."

"What?" He asked, glaring at him. "You called him?"

"I had no fucking choice but to call him. I'm pretty sure he'd wonder what happened to her when we went back to Chicago and she was all distraught and shit."

Her hand was hovering above the doorknob, hesitating to go back out there, especially with them arguing. They may have said it wasn't her fault, but it was. Roman wouldn't be laid up in the hospital and they wouldn't be fighting. Had Jericho not been after her, then none of them would be here right now. She would continue living her life the way she had before Kelly had killed herself and before Jericho had been released from prison.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled the door open, and stepped out. They both grew quiet, staring intently at her. Avoiding their gaze, she started out of the room.

"What room is Roman in?" She asked, without looking at them. "I want to see him."

"You're not going to see him." Dean said, his voice dripping with anger. "I won't let you."

"203." Seth said, walking over to her. "I'll take you to see him."

* * *

A/N: Intense stuff.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I only own Milena.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone following the story! I love you. I'm sorry for the long wait on updating this, but I had a bit of snag with this. But I'm back and hoping to get more updates rolling for you. Enjoy. Review.

* * *

"Milena, you cannot go see Roman." Dean hurriedly moved in front of them. Gripping her shoulders, he connected his eyes with hers. "How can you go see him after what he did to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me." She shrugged his hands off her shoulders. "He did what he could. It wasn't his fault that Wade had gotten into the house and did what he did. He's not stupid. They know if someone is going to be around me and they know to bring more than one person with them."

"The dumb ass left the safety on!" He exclaimed. "Had he not done that, then Wade would be dead and you wouldn't be here right now."

"He was in a hurry and probably forgot. Don't you dare blame him for what happened!" She exclaimed, then stepped around him. "You said he was in 203, Seth?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head.

They watched as she slowly walked out of the room and then turned in the direction that Roman was in. When she disappeared from their line of vision, Dean turned towards Seth, staring a hole into him. He wasn't pleased with the fact that she was going to see him.

"Get over yourself." Seth scoffed, still staring out into the hallway. "You can't stop her from going to see him. It's not the best day for you to pick a fight with them."

"I'm not picking a fight." Dean growled. "I'm simply stating the facts."

"Facts?" Seth asked, finally looking at Dean. "Drew McIntyre and Wade Barrett went to the house and lured Roman out of the house. Their intention was to cause pain and they did that."

"At the fault of Roman."

"Not at his fault. He did what he thought was best." He shrugged. "He did what any of us would have done in the same spot. If he had taken Milena with and they attacked him, she would be at their mercy. I don't doubt they would have taken her with them."

"He should have stayed!"

"Get your head out of your ass and pay close attention!" Seth exclaimed, gaining the attention of a nurse walking by. "Keep walking lady. There's nothing for you to see here."

"I'm the rude one." Dean muttered under his breath.

"Shut it, Ambrose." He glared at him. "I want you to hear me out. Because your head has been up your ass and since you were worried about her I know this thought hadn't crossed your mind."

"They've all crossed my mind."

"No, they haven't." He shook his head, folding his arms across his chest. "They're following us and keeping tabs. Nobody knew where we are, except for Punk and Paul."

"Fuck!" Dean cursed. "How is that that flew right over my head? I should have fucking known."

"Because your head was up your ass." Seth cheekily replied. "Get over yourself and your issues with Roman. He's going to be down for a while. So that leaves everything up to us."

"You focus on Roman. I'm going to stick by Milena's side. She's going to need me now more than ever."

He started walking off.

"She has Punk."

Dean stopped in his tracks and let out a breath. He cracked his knuckles and bit back his words. Without saying anything else, he left Seth in the room.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got stabbed." He laughed, then quickly stopped when he saw the look on her face. "I'll be fine, Milena. How are you feeling?"

One look at him and Milena knew that Seth had filled him in on what happened. Wrapping her arms around herself, she casted her eyes downward, trying to blink back her tears. It was increasingly difficult to keep her feelings at bay, especially with all the tension surrounding them currently.

"I'm sorry." Roman muttered, reaching out to pat her on the arm. "I should have known better than to run out like that."

"It's not your fault." She sighed, finally looking over at Roman. "If it didn't happen now, it would have happened another time."

"You need extra protection."

She thought back to what Wade had told her and shook her head. Nothing would be all right until things died down.

"I'll be fine." Milena rose and leaned over to carefully hug him. "Get better soon, Roman. I'll try come back tomorrow to see you."

Roman was surprised by her gesture. Since they had been brought up to guard her, they had really kept their distance from each other. They had talked from time to time, but not about much. Her hugging him took him by total surprise.

"I'll call Punk and see if he can send Colt or somebody down." Her lower lip quivered slightly. "They're watching us, Roman. We _all _need to be protected."

"Come on, Milena." Seth called from the doorway. "We need to get you out to rest for a while."

The fear in Milena's eyes hadn't gone unnoticed by him. Smiling, he gently squeezed her hand and reassured her that they would all be alright.

A minute or two after they left, Dean showed up, a bunch of rolled up sheets of paper in his hand. Walking inside the room, he shut the door behind him and walked further in before stopping at the foot of his bed. He was trying to keep his cool, but it was proving to be a difficult task.

"Had you listened to me, this wouldn't have happened." He finally said. "You wouldn't be laid up in the hospital and Milena wouldn't be distraught about going back outside. She doesn't have to say anything, but I know she's afraid. Everywhere she looks, I know she expects Wade to be there."

"I feel horrible that this happened." Roman spoke slowly. "But it could have happened to any one of us."

"Bullshit!" Dean exclaimed, swatting the papers in the palm of his hand. "You know this couldn't have happened with me or Seth."

Roman tilted his head to the side, unable to hide the smile that graced his face. "Really? That's why the both of you were in the hospital a few days ago? She was on your watch, Ambrose."

"That was different."

"Same thing." He shook his head. "As soon as I'm out of here, I'm taking over your duties."

"No, you're not." Dean growled.

"Yes, I am. I'm going to call Mick and let him know." The dark haired man shrugged. "We can't have anything else happening to her."

"Nothing will as long as she's with me." Dean pointed to himself. "Get yourself better and look to working with Seth when you get out of here. I'll be damned if I'm going to lose her over your bullshit mistakes. I don't care what anyone says, today was _your _fault."

"Kind of like losing _her_ was your fault."

"That's a different situation and you know it." He pointed out. "We're going to be staying somewhere else tonight. Seth will probably come back later on to fill you in on what we have to do next."

When Dean was gone, Roman let out a frustrated sigh. This assignment was going to turn out just as bad as the last one did. He could feel it in his bones.

* * *

"Punk should be here in a little while."

The thought of seeing him put a new pain in her heart. After hearing what Wade had said, she wasn't too keen on seeing him. She had always heard rumblings about Kelly and Punk, but she always thought them to be false. But to know now that Punk possibly had a connection with her suicide hit home. He had been seeing her long before she had ever met Dean. Before that, she had always been faithful to him, never once believing the rumors she had heard.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Dean watched as she just stared off into space. Worried, he shot Seth a glance, silently telling him to get lost.

"I'll go get some dinner." He looked at Milena. "Cheeseburgers good?"

"I don't feel much like eating." Milena whispered, looking at him. "Thanks though."

"I'm getting you one anyway." Seth started across the small motel room. "You need to remain strong."

"Just go, Rollins." Dean said before she could respond. "Get whatever you want. Just go."

They sat in silence for the longest time after Seth had left. Her eyes avoided his anytime he tried catch them. She had barely spoken since they left the hospital. He knew she was crying on their venture to find a motel. Anytime he tried to comfort her, Milena would push him away.

"You know I won't let anyone hurt you anymore, right?" Dean finally broke the silence. "I'll kill anybody who tries to get to you."

"How does that make things better, Dean?" She asked. "We're both beaten. My ribs are aggravated and I have a new fear of getting hurt regardless of who is around. Jericho isn't messing around anymore and neither is Wade. They could have killed Roman and I today! How am I supposed to move on from this, huh?"

"It makes things better because I'll always be there for you." He moved over to the bed she was sitting on. "Getting hurt is no longer an option or something for you to fear. As soon as we get to home, I'm going to hunt Wade down and kill him."

"No." Milena shook her head. "You're missing my point, Dean."

"What is it so that I can understand?"

"It will only make things worse!" She exclaimed, hopping off the bed. "It never ends! Something goes wrong and people are hurt. Those people that are hurt come back for revenge and so on. Nothing will ever end, Dean!"

Dean scrunched his forehead up in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Milena ran a hand through her hair before she turned back to Dean. This time she didn't bother hiding the tears from him. "I'm just so fucking scared, Dean. Worse things have happened and I've never felt like this. I feel so lost and so alone..."Her voice trailed off. "I don't know what to do."

He got off the bed and crossed over to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to him. "Shh, babe, I'm here. Nothing will happen to you. I promise."

"What makes you think you can keep a promise like that?" Milena asked, pulling back slightly to look up at him. "You said yourself that this was a dangerous world to live in."

"Now you listen to me." He laughed, his thumb brushing against her cheekbone. "I'll make sure to do everything in my power to protect you from Punk, Jericho, and Wade. None of them will hurt you."

"Too late, Dean." Milena whispered, breaking away from him. "They all already have."

"What the hell are you talking about? I swear Milena, you've made zero sense today."

Keeping her back towards him, the brunette inhaled deeply, before exhaling a shaky breath. Wiping away her tears, she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to fight the sudden burst of cold air she felt surge through her.

"I want to know everything you know about Punk's relationship with Kelly."

* * *

A/N: I wonder if anyone has caught onto what I'm doing.


End file.
